Remember When
by Brida.wu
Summary: kumpulan drable tentang SeLu-SeHan-HunHan dan anak-anak mereka: Haowen dan Ziyu. [!] Marriage Life, MREG. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Haowen's Fault?

Hari sabtu merupakan _moment_ terbaik bagi Sehun. Setidaknya penat lelah di kantor hari lalu dapat ia lepas sejenak dengan bersantai.

Bangun tidur ketika matahari mulai naik, Sehun rasa Luhan pun takkan keberatan akan hal itu.

Lagipula laki-laki manis yang menjadi teman hidupnya itu cukup –sangat- perhatian pula padanya.

Matahari telah naik dan sinarnya bahkan telah menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi kamar di arah timur kamar. Sehun sedikit mengeram pelan lalu menarik selimut hingga sampai lehernya. Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya yang gatal lalu kembali terlelap.

Harusnya mimpi yang sempat terkecoh tadi dapat ia sambung kembali hingga makan siang menjelang.

Namun sepertinya tak dapat ia lakukan sesuai niatannya.

Suara nyaring bocah berumur empat tahun itu seketika itu memenuhi seisi ruang kamar. Lalu diikuti pula tak seimbangnya bagian kosong tempat tidur.

"Daddyyyy~"

Itu jelas merupakan suara Haowen.

Ow…

Sehun kembali menggeram. Ia berniat untuk mengabaikan saja jagoan kecilnya itu. Namun ketika Haowen mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas tubuhnya, Sehun jelas tak bisa mengabaikan kelakuan Haowen begitu saja.

"Hentikan sayang…" lirihnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Sehun melenguh kesakitan.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Haowen menendang rusuknya dengan keras.

Dan lagi, oww apa itu?

Bagian selatan tubuh Sehun seketika terkecoh. Jingkrakan Haowen pada tubuhnya mengenai kesejatiannya yang berbalut celana panjang piyama yang Sehun pakai.

Dada Sehun bergemuruh seketika.

"Uh sayang hentikan…"

Ia menarik kedua lengan Haowen lalu mendekap tubuh kecil anaknya dengan erat. Haowen tertawa kencang dan mencoba keluar dari pelukan daddy-nya itu.

"Sayang bisakah kau pangil Mommy dan katakan jika Daddy sedang tak baik saat ini, hm?" Sehun setelah berbisik mengatakan.

Haowen mengangguk patuh.

"With my pleasure!" serunya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari menemui Luhan.

Sehun melirik kesejatiannya yang terlihat begitu jelas terlihat menggembung.

"Sehun!" suara pekikan Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya.

Ia lihat laki-laki berparas manis itu menampakkan air wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Kau sakit?" ia segera menempatkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun.

Suhu normal segera terasa olehnya. Ia sedikit menyergit.

"Ru~" Sehun menggumankan namanya pelan.

Punggung tangan Luhan pada keningnya ia bawa pada bagian selangkangannya. Wajah Luhan sontak memerah. Matanya melebar dan ia ikut memandangi sesuatu yang tengah mengembung disana.

"It's Haowen's fault, okay?" Sehun setangah meringis mengucapkannya. "and you must do something to redeem…"


	2. Chapter 2: Crowded

Hal yang paling menyebalkan mungkin ketika swalayan tengah berada dalam kapasitas sesak luar biasa.

Luhan tak tau, apakah swalayan ini tengah mengadakan diskon besar-besaran atau tengah mengadakan pengundian lotre, namun yang pastinya setiap stand yang berjejer di penuhi oleh sesak pengunjung.

Tau seperti ini, Luhan jelas akan menunda keinginannya untuk berbelanja.

Dengan langkah yang bergerak tak sampai sepuluh senti setiap menitnya, Luhan sesekali melirik Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Raut kesal pun ikut tergambar dari paras tampan laki-laki itu.

Tangannya terus saja menggengam jemari Luhan dengan erat—tetap menjaga jarak agar Luhan tak terlalu jauh darinya. Atau sesekali mencoba menghalau beberapa pengunjung tak tau diri yang menyerobot barisan dengan tak sopan.

Luhan meringis sesekali. Kedua jemarinya menggenggam pegangan troli kuat-kuat. Kadang ia harus bergeser—walau sulit, hanya untuk memberikan jalan kepada pengunjung yang lain.

Sehun melihat hal itu dengan kesal.

Ia membawa pandangannya kepada seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun menyelinap masuk di antara ruang kosong Luhan dengan wanita tersebut.

Kedua lengannya segera ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Luhan dan menarik tubuh kecil laki-laki itu agar bersandar dengan nyaman di dadanya.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap.

Sehun memenjarakan kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan posesif.

Terlihat jelas sekali, jika Sehun tengah berusaha untuk melindungi Luhan dari gangguan tak menyenangkan dari pengunjung di samping kanan-kiri laki-laki itu.

Diam-diam Luhan mengulas sebuah senyum tipis dan menuruti Sehun untuk menyandarkan tubuh kecil pada suami tampannya itu.

Setidaknya padatnya swalayan hari ini takkan terlalu menyebalkan juga. Antrian panjang pada kasir nyatanya tak lagi begitu melelahkan.

Beberapa kecupan dari Sehun pada kepalanya Luhan abaikan. Atau sesekali terdengar kekehan Sehun dan laki-laki itu mencuri beberapa kecupan pada pipi merona Luhan.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr or Ms

Haowen terkikik geli tiap kali Luhan menghujani ia dengan kecupan-kecupan pada pipi gembul miliknya.

Atau sesekali Luhan akan menggeliti pinggang bocah yang tengah ia pangku itu di sela-sela pekerjaan kecup-mengecup itu berlangsung.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya.

Nyaris setengah jam berlalu, duduk berdiam diri di ruang tunggu -bersama dengan orangtua yang lainnya- sembari nama Haowen di panggil, sebenarnya cukup membosankan juga.

Ah ya, hari ini merupakan jadwal imunisasi rutin yang harus Haowen jalani.

Memang salah Luhan sendiri. Dirinya malah asik menonton anime di laptop dan melupakan jadwal imunisasi itu. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sehun yang menghubungi dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Maksud laki-laki itu ingin mengajak Luhan dan Haowen makan siang bersama di luar setelah imunisasi Haowen selesai nanti.

Dan Luhan jelas menjadi panik sendiri. ia mengabaikan _the next episode_ dari anime yang baru saja selesai ia _download_ dan beralih bersiap-siap menuju rumah sakit.

Dan berakhir disini.

Ia telah mengambil kartu dan malah mendapat urutan nomor yang berada jauh dari urutan nomor awal.

"Give mommy a kiss, honey." Luhan menunjuk pipinya pada Haowen. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dan Haowen dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah ciuman pada pipi laki-laki yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Luhan balas mengecup pipi anaknya lagi hingga,

"Oh Haowen!" suara seorang perawat wanita mengalihkan kesenangan kecil orangtua dan anak itu.

Luhan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Haowen menggenggam jari telunjuk Luhan dan ikut melangkah menghampiri perawat tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk nyonya."

Langkah Luhan sontak terhenti.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya terkejut dan menatap perawat wanita itu dengan raut wajah tercengang.

Perawat tersebut pun ikut terkejut begitu Luhan menatapinya terus menurus dan tak kunjung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada leher Luhan dan ia setengah memekik melihatnya.

Jakun Luhan terlihat begitu jelas bergerak ke atas ke bawah dengan gerakan yang lambat, dan ia jelas sekali salah memberikan sebutan kepada orang di depannya itu.

"Aku laki-laki," Luhan berujar dengan canggung.

Tak tau apakah dirinya harus marah ataukah harus bertingkah malu karena _accident_ kecil itu.

Namun yang pasti, Luhan begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Tak menyangka dirinya akan di panggil _nyonya_, padahal jelas sekali jika dirinya seorang laki-laki. Apakah _sweater_ rajut berwarna hijau dan celana jins putih yang ia pakai terlihat seperti dress di mata perawat itu? Entahlah.

Perawat itu segera membungkuk badannya beberapa sambil berujar dengan nada menyesal.

"Maafkan saya, saya sunguh tidak bermaksud—"

Luhan menghela nafasnya—maklum, lalu menggidikkan bahunya, "That's okay," setelah itu segera melangkah kembali kedua pasang kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan praktek dokter anak tesebut.


	4. Chapter 4: Language

_Sebelum mulai ke cerita aku mau nyampein 3 hal untuk reader semua._

_Satu, soal betapa pendeknya ini fanfic, well ini drable say jadi wajar satu chapnya itu ga sampe 1k word. Dan lagi aku cuman nulis satu plot untuk satu drable, intinya cuman nyampein point dari sub judul tanpa di belit-belitin sama plot yg lain._

_Untuk yg kedua, kenapa aku ga pernah nulis cuap2 author? untuk alasan utamanya… jujur aku sendiri malas baca cuap2 author di ff yang aku baca, jadi aku langsung nge skip ke cerita. Dan aku mikir sebagaian besar reader pun juga ngelakuin hal yg sama. Daripada aku cape ngetik juga kan, hehe…_

_Dan untuk yang terakhir yg nanya, ini author brida yg di fp fb itu bukan, jawabannya adalah IYA. Ini aku. Well, sekarang aku cuman akan nge share ff yg aku buat dif ffn aja, ga lagi fb, (kecuali ff ChanBaek yg The Reasons) semua ff di akun ini merupakan ff baru semua, bukan repost maksudnya._

_Jadi gitu ya… kalo ada yg mau nanya2 bisa langsung di pm.. btw makasih buat yg udh nge follow-fav. kumpulan drable ini, dan makasih banget juga yg udah repot2 nulis satu-dua kata di kotak review, aku merasa tersanjung karna ada yg nge respon untuk ff yg aku tulis._

* * *

><p>Ketika Haowen dapat menyebutkan kata pertama dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya, para nenek-kakeknya mulai sibuk sendiri.<p>

Orangtua Sehun maupun Luhan mewanti-wanti anak-anak mereka setiap kali memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga kecil itu.

Mengenai bahasa utama yang harus cucu mereka kuasai, nyatanya menjadi topik cukup seru untuk di perdebatkan.

"Karena kalian tinggal di Seoul, hal itu otomatis kalian harus mengutamakan bahasa Korea kepada Haowen." Ini jelas ibu Sehun.

Di sebelahnya ibu Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju.

"Bagaiamanapun pula, bahasa Mandarin merupakan bahasa Internasional dan sudah seharusnya Haowen harus dapat mengusai bahasa Mandarin."

"Berbicara mengenai bahasa Internasional, jelas bahasa Inggris menjadi bahasa yang tak kalah penting pula untuk di pelajari." Kali ini Yifan yang bersuara.

Tinggal lama di benua Amerika; Kanada membuat ia terbiasa pula menggunakan bahasa Inggris dalam penggunaan bahasa komunikasinya sehari-hari.

Baru setelah Luhan, adiknya menikah dengan Sehun— yang berkewarnegaraan Korea Selatan, membuat dirinya ikut mempelahari bahasa negeri ginseng tersebut.

Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya frustasi. Perdebatan kecil ini jelas bukan perencanaan awalnya.

Mana ia tau jika orangtuanya dan Sehun akan mempermasalahkan penggunaan bahasa yang Haowen pakai kelak.

"Apa yang ibu katakan benar. Karena kami tinggal di Seoul, hal itu otomatis Haowen harus mampu berbahasa Korea." Sehun berujar pelan bermaksud menengahi.

"Tapi disini Luhan berasal dari Cina, Luhan pasti ingin mengajari bahasa lahirnya itu pula kepada anak-anak kami nanti. Dan hal itu tidak salah pula."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Untuk bahasa Inggris… Kami juga akan membantu Haowen untuk mempelajari bahasa itu pula."

Semua orang yang ada ruangan itu terdiam. Sehun lalu mengambil _point_ tersendiri.

Diam berarti Ya. Ya berarti Setuju.

"Dan untuk panggilan… agar seimbang (adil; antara bahasa Cina-Korea) kami akan membiasakan Haowen untuk memanggil dengan sebutan _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_."

Dan para kakek-nenek itu pun akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk kepala mereka—menyetujui.

Sebelum pulang, Yifan sempat berbisik kepada Sehun.

"Sebutan Daddy-Mommy setidaknya terdengar lebih keren di bandingkan Appa-Eomma, hehe kumohon jangan tersinggung, adik ipar."


	5. Chapter 5: Consequently

Ada beberapa alasan kecil mengapa sebenarnya Luhan malas menemui Sehun di kantornya.

Bukan karena bosan melihat Sehun sibuk bekerja sedang dirinya hanya dapat duduk bodoh memperhatikan pekerjaan suaminya itu. Namun di balik alasan itu pula, Luhan memiliki satu alasan yang lain lagi.

Dirinya bukan tak tau jika beberapa pengawai wanita di kantor sering melirik nakal kepada Sehun. Mengahabiskan waktu dengan tak penting masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun—membawakan kopi misal, atau seperti berkas dan bahkan ada pula yang hanya sekedar membahas proyek baru (yang padahal tak ada sangkut paut dengan mereka).

Cemburu jelas Luhan rasakan.

Bersyukur saja saja Sehun gay, jadi Luhan jadi tak harus begitu panas juga tiap kali mengingat hal itu.

_Well,_ mengingat dan melihat secara langsung jelas memiliki efek yang berbeda, bukan?

Luhan memang sedikit merasa bosan harus berdiam diri saja di rumah hari ini. Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih beberapa menit. Jam makan siang akan berlangsung kurang dari satu jam lagi.

Senyum Luhan terkembang. Ia memiliki rencana lain untuk saat ini tiba-tiba.

Ia berpikir untuk makan siang bersama Sehun, mengingat lagi mereka telah lama tak menghabiskan waktu bersama kala siang hari menjelang.

Maka setelah mengantarkan Haowen untuk ia titipkan di rumah orangtua Sehun, Luhan segera melesat pergi menuju kantor Sehun dengan taksi.

Beberapa orang yang ia temui sepanjang koridor menyapa dirinya dan Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis saja. Pintu ruangan Sehun telah terlihat dan laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat lagi langkahnya.

Dan… Luhan seharusnya memang harus mempersiapkan mental untuk pemandangan yang ia dapat setelah pintu ruangan suaminya itu terbuka.

Ada seorang pengawai wanita dengan pakaian formal berada di dalam ruangan Sehun.

Ia berdiri di samping Sehun dengan posisi badan sedikit merunduk—sembari tangan yang meraba-raba bagian paha laki-laki itu.

Ada cairan noda kopi di atas kain celana yang Sehun pakai dan Luhan dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Percakapan yang diiringi dengan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang dari si pengawai wanita dan Sehun yang mencoba menjauhkan diri dengan kalimat; tidak apa-apa, terdengar begitu jelas dari posisi Luhan berdiri.

Modus basi itu lagi, pikirnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Kedua lengan miliknya bersedekap pada dada lalu ia pun berdehem keras di buat-buat.

Fokus kedua orang itu teralih pada pintu. Dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan si wanita segera membuat jarak.

"Ru…" panggil Sehun tercekat.

Luhan menatap tajam kepadanya dan Sehun cepat-cepat memberikan kode kepada pengawainya itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

Setelah pintu tertutup kembali dan menyisakan mereka berdua, Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan sesegera mungkin.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang terlihat Ru, kau pasti tau sen—"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong. Kedua tangan Luhan mendorong dadanya hingga Sehun terhempas kembali pada kursi besarnya.

"Ru~"

Luhan tak merespon. Ia hanya menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun lalu kedua lengan ia bawa melingkar pada leher laki-laki itu.

Luhan menciumnya pertama kali. Memberikan satu dua lumatan dan Sehun membalasnya dengan cepat. Namun hanya sesaat dan Luhan menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Aku tidak suka melihat hal itu," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

Satu tangan Luhan tanpa Sehun sadari bergerak menuju kesejatian miliknya dan meremasnya dengan sensual.

Wajah Sehun memerah dan dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat.

"Shh…" Lalu sebuah desisan lirih terdengar.

"Jika wanita-wanita itu tak dapat menahan diri mereka untuk tak mengodamu, lebih baik kau tak usah memperkerjakan pengawai wanita disini." Gerakan tangan Luhan mengepal dan dapat ia rasakan dengan betul kesejatian Sehun yang mulai ereksi.

Remesan Luhan berubah kasar. Ia mengenggam erat-erat benda kebanggaan Sehun itu sambil ia tekan sesekali.

"Jangan seperti ini sayang…" Sehun mati-matian menahan gejolak birahinya yang mulai naik. Peluh dingin semakin banyak membasahi pelipisnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus memecat semua pengawai wanita yang ada disini. Kau mengerti Tn. Oh?!" Luhan meninggikan oktaf bicaranya dengan remasan tangan yang ikut menguat pula.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk dengan cepat—menyetujui.

Remasan Luhan pada alat vital tubuhnya memang terasa nikmat namun rasa menyiksa ikut terasa di saat yang bersamaan pula. Beberapa remasan kuat masih Luhan lakukan sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Luhan berdiri pada ubin lantai dan membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa detik sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun kembali.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar seketika di gantikan oleh ekspresi riang pada paras manis miliknya.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama Sehunie." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Sehun dan menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk bangkit.

Sehun menelan air ludahnya susah payah. "Ru~ setidaknya selesaikan ini dulu." Katanya sambil melirik selangkangannya yang menggembung.

Luhan mengikuti arah mata Sehun memandang dan menatap gundukan itu dengan wajah polos seperti biasa.

"Aigo~ Sehunie… sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan ini dulu di kamar mandi, hm? _Well_, tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu disini."

Ng… Luhan, kau pasti bercanda bukan?


	6. Chapter 6: New House New Baby

"Ah akhirnya!" Sehun berseru sambil membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Luhan yang berada disana terlebih dahulu sempat terguncang karena itu. Halaman buku yang tengah ia cermati malah berbalik halaman dari yang semestinya.

Sehun tertawa riang. Ia beringsut mendekati posisi Luhan lalu ia letakkan kepalanya pada paha suaminya. Satu lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang laki-laki itu, diikuti pula dengan terbenamnya wajah Sehun pada perut datar Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Penyakit manja suaminya tengah kumat ternyata.

Luhan menutup bukunya lalu ia letakkan di atas nakas. Setelah itu ia belai helaian rambut Sehun dengan tangan yang lain kadang mengusap daun telinga lelaki bermarga Oh itu sesekali.

Sehun menikmatinya dengan mata yang terpejam. Hidungnya mendengus aroma yang menguar dari tubuh bagian bawah lelaki itu lalu menariknya dalam-dalam.

Dengan kegiatan kecilnya itu, Luhan kepikiran akan satu hal.

"Sehun," ia memanggil nama laki-laki itu pelan.

Dengan kepala yang masih ia benamkan pada perut Luhan, Sehun setengah berguman menyahuti panggilan laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya.

"Aku berpikir, tidakkah seharusnya kita membeli rumah baru saja."

"Hm?" Sehun menarik kepalanya dan ia tatapi wajah Luhan setelah itu.

Jemari Luhan menyibak poni Sehun yang menutupi keningnya dan ia usap bagian itu dengan gerakan yang pelan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Haowen sudah semakin besar, dia terlihat bosan harus bermain robot-robotan setiap hari. Berbeda jika kita tinggal di rumah yang memiliki halaman di belakangnya. Aku pun dapat mengajarinya bermain bola bukan?" Luhan terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Daripada kau menghabiskan uang untuk merenovasi ruang tambahan, lebih baik kau pergunakan untuk membeli rumah baru. Aku pun akan membantu menambahi kekurangannya pula." Sambung Luhan lagi.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab.

Bola matanya bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti satu titik ke titik yang lain pada bagian wajah Luhan.

Sehun sedikit berpikir dan ia rasa ide Luhan tak buruk juga.

Lagipula tinggal di sebuah rumah memang jauh lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan tinggal di aparterment.

"_Well_," Sehun bersuara. "Aku akan memikirkan saranmu."

Setelah itu Sehun pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan ia duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Tapi kau tau bukan, kita memerlukan banyak biaya untuk membeli rumah yang baru."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku juga akan membantu membayar bagian kurangnya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Satu tangannya terjulur membelai surai madu lelaki terkasihnya itu dengan sayang.

"Kau memang harus membantuku… tapi tidak dalam bentuk uang sayang."

Alis Luhan bertemu di kening.

"Lalu?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Luhan.

Mata Luhan membesar dan ia menatap Sehun dengan raut penuh keterkejutan miliknya. Sehun terkekeh melihat hal itu. Ia berikan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan sebelum mengajak laki-laki itu untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya.

"Sehun kau pasti bercanda?"

Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumannya lalu ia pun memberikan sebuah respon dalam bentuk gelengan.

"Aku serius sayang. Aku akan tetap mempertimbangkan saranmu untuk membeli rumah baru, tapi kau pun harus mau memberikan adik baru kepada Haowen sebagai gantinya."

Senyuman Sehun lalu memudar setelah itu.

"Lagipula aku sudah bosan harus memakai pengaman setiap kali bercinta denganmu."

Ow…


	7. Chapter 7: Ugly Sehun

Luhan tidak pernah tau jika Sehun bisa terlihat begitu jelek di matanya.

Enam tahun berada dalam status pacaran dan telah meminang rajutan rumah tangga nyaris lima tahun lamanya, pada kenyataannya Sehun masih terlihat seperti dulu.

Tampan. Keren. Dan penuh pesona pula.

Namun entahlah. Kali ini, Sehun sungguh terlihat begitu jelek di mata teman hidupnya itu.

Luhan kerap kali menyergitkan keningnya tiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan reflek saja menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki itu.

Sebenarnya bukan mengenai wajah saja, ada banyak hal yang lainnya sepeti…

"Oh my god Sehun! Parfum apa yang kau pakai? Mengapa baunya bisa begitu menyengat?" Luhan menjepit ujung hidungnya sembari menjauhi laki-laki bermarga Oh itu.

Sehun mendengus aromanya tubuhnya sesaat.

Tidak ada yang aneh pikirnya. Dan hei! Aroma parfum ini masih sama seperti hari yang lalu. Luhan bilang dia suka harumnya jadi Sehun tetap membubuhi cairan itu tiap kali hendak berpergian.

Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi tiba-tiba bau dengan indera penciuman Luhan.

"Ru, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mendekatinya namun Luhan segera berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat ke kantor sekarang saja, aku hendak pingsan mencium aromamu itu."

Dan hal itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang termenung sepanjang hari di kantor. Sedikit konyol, namun Sehun kadang menanyai kepada rekan kerjanya; apakah benar bau parfumnya begitu aneh?

Dan Sehun selalu saja menjumpai jawaban; tidak, baunya tercium biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh atau yang lain-lain lagi yang mengacu jika parfumnya benar normal-normal saja.

Sehun pulang ke rumah ketika jam telah menunjukkan angka lima lewat beberapa menit. Langkahnya terayun dengan ringan memasuki tempat tinggalnya itu dan segera meneriakkan nama suaminya, Luhan.

"Luhan aku pulang sayang…"

Tidak ada sahutan apa-apa.

Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan ia segera membawa langkah menuju kamar mereka. Disana kosong.

"Luhan?"

"Oh, Sehun kau sudah pulang?" suara Luhan terdengar dari dalam kamar Haowen di samping kiri kamar mereka.

Sehun segera membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Berdiri di ambang pintu dan sedikit mengulas senyum melihat Luhan tengah tengkurap bersama Haowen di atas permadani.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan ia memekik tertahan di detik selanjutnya.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?!"

Luhan menutup kedua kelopak matanya kuat-kuat dengan satu tangannya.

Sehun sontak meraba kulit wajahnya sendiri. Lagi, ia temukan sesuatu yang normal-normal saja disana.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu jelek, ya Tuhan."

Dan nyatanya hal aneh itu masih saja berlanjut ketika jam tidur menjemput. Sehun baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur ketika ia lihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kepala laki-laki itu tertunduk.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Haowen." Ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Mata Sehun membesar, "Apa?!"

Sehun segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan menarik satu tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan segera menepisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Kepalanya masih ia tundukkan dan Sehun menarik dagunya dengan lembut.

"Hei, katakan apa yang menganggumu? Apa aku memiliki salah padamu?"

Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng. Matanya bertemu dengan iris Sehun sesaat, namun segera ia putus tautan mata mereka.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Sungguh." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi… wajahmu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman Sehun. Uh~ kau terlihat begitu jelek dan lagi… baumu tercium seperti telur busuk." Luhan memelan intonasi bicaranya pada akhir kalimat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Menelaah dengan bingung atas kalimat yang baru saja suami mungilnya itu katakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, tapi melihatmu membuat _mood_ku menjadi buruk."

Setelahnya Luhan terisak. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah dan sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatai suaminya sendiri seperti itu. Ia bahkan terlalu mencintai Sehun.

Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk -mengabaikan fakta jika Luhan baru saja mengatakan aroma tubuhnya yang seperti telur busuk beberapa saat lalu- dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Pikiran Sehun segera melayang tingga ke beberapa tahun silam. Satu tahun pertama membina rumah tanggannya, Luhan pernah berkelakuan seperti ini pula.

Walau tidak seaneh ini, namun Sehun serasa tengah mengalami déjà vu saja.

Sehun merasa seperti déjà vu saja.

Yang lebih tinggi lalu berdehem pelan dengan ragu, diikuti berhentinya usapan tangannya pada punggung Luhan.

"Sayang," panggilnya. "… apakah kau sedang hamil?"


	8. Behind story of Their Kids Name

Kembali lagi mengingat empat tahun yang lalu.

Dimana saat-saat itu merupakan saat paling menyenangkan Luhan rasa.

Dimana setiap harinya ia habiskan waktunya hanya dengan membaca, menonton kartun, berguling-guling dan makan dalam porsi yang besar. Juga... Membuat Sehun kewalahan pun tak luput menjadi kebiasaannya.

Dengan baju milik Sehun yang membalut tubuhnya, Luhan berjalan menuju balkon dengan satu tangan membawa sebuah majalah. Sedang tangan yang lain memegangi perut buncitnya yang berisikan calon individu baru yang akan lahir dalam kurun waktu dua bulan yang akan datang.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi goyang dan mulai meneliti tiap kalimat yang tertera dalam majalah di tangannya.

Ada sebuah artikel yang memuat tulisan mengenai kebiasaan orang Korea yang menamai anak-anak mereka dengan nama yang nyaris sama, walaupun anak-anak mereka itu tidak terlahir dalam jangka waktu yang sama—kembar.

Luhan baru menyadari hal tersebut hanya dapat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Lalu setelah itu beralih pada artikel lain yang memuat tulisan beberapa kisah romantis pasangan di Paris sana.

Kebiasaan yang lain... Tentang bagaimana mereka senang memberikan nama anak-anak mereka dari nama yang merupakan singkatan nama masing-masing.

Artikel tersebut merasuki dunia pikirnya. Luhan telah hamil tujuh bulan dan nyatanya ia masih belum memiliki nama untuk bayinya nanti.

Setidaknya ia harus memiliki satu bukan?

"Ru~ kau disini? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi." Sosok Sehun terlihat dari balik pintu geser di belakangnya. Luhan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada laki-laki itu dan mengulas sebuah senyum untuk suami terkasihnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini? Jangan terlalu lama berada diluar, hm. Ayo ku antar kau kembali ke kamar."

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah mengajukan pertanyaan juga pernyataan di saat yang bersamaan pula.

Kedua tangannya sigap menuntun Luhan untuk bangkit lalu merangkul pundak Luhan menuju kamar mereka.

"Sehun apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kita?" Luhan bertanya setelah pantatnya bertemu dengan permukaan tempat tidur.

Sehun yang tengah mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidur, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Hm? Nama?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Err... Kita bahkan tidak tau apa jenis kelaminnya."

Ah, mengenai hal itu... Luhan bilang agar kelahiran bayi mereka nanti menjadi sebuah kejutan. Akan sangat sempurna jika mereka mengetahui jenia kelaminnya nanti setelah bayi itu lahir saja.

"Setidaknya kau harus memiliki perencanaan juga..." Luhan mendengus.

Sehun lalu menempatkan dirinya di depan Luhan dan mulai memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah laki-laki itu.

"Ng... Bagaimana dengan nama Justin untuk laki-laki dan Miranda untuk perempuan."

Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya, "What the..." ia berujar dengan intonasi terlampau pelan.

"Maksudmu kau akan menamai bayiku dengan nama artis idolamu itu? Apa itu tadi, Miranda? Miranda Kerr maksudmu?!"

Emosinya segera naik hanya dalam waktu kurang satu menit saja. Sehun gelagapan.

Walaupun tebakan Luhan benar, namun ia jelas menyangkal dengan cepat dan segera menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aishh... Maksudku _well,_ aku memang belum memiliki perencanaan apapun untuk nama bayi kita nanti, jadi—"

"Ralat! Bayiku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pendek, "Oke, ya... Bayimu."

Luhan bersedekap dada dan menatap Sehun tak senang.

"Pokoknya... Perempuan atau laki-laki bayiku nanti, aku yang akan memberikan dia nama. Kau dengar itu Oh Sehun?!"

Lalu di dua bulan kemudian, dimana Luhan -ternyata- melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki (dan ternyata benar itu sebuah kejutan bagi seluruh anggota keluarga).

Dalam keadaan haru juga bahagia, Sehun menggendong dengan punuh kehati-hatian bayi merah dalam balutan kain kuning dengan kedua lengannya. Ia ciumi sekali wajah bayi itu sebelum menghampiri Luhan yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur—baru saja terbangun selepas obat bius paska operasi cesarnya habis.

Luhan tersenyum lelah namun begitu antusias begitu Sehun memperlihatkan bayi mereka kepadanya.

"Kau akan memberikan namanya siapa sayang?"

Sehun bukannya teringat wanti-wanti Luhan dimana hanya suami cantiknya itulah yang boleh memberikan nama untuk bayi mereka kelak. Namun semuanya tak lebih hanya karena Sehun ingin memberikan keleluasaan bagi Luhan atas bayi yang selama ini ia kandung.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun sebentar lalu menatap bayinya kembali.

"...Hen..." Luhan berguman tak yakin.

"Apa?"

"Hen... Aku ingin memberikan dia nama Hen."

Sehun menatap tak yakin kepada Luhan. Keningnya bahkan berkerut dan menampakkan tiga garis disana.

"Sayang... Tidakkah nama itu terlalu singkat dan... Hen terdengar sedikit aneh."

Luhan lagi menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Hen nama yang bagus. Suku katanya hampir sama dengan nama kita. SeHUN, LuHAN dan lalu ...HEN—"

Luhan menggaruk pipinya tak yakin. Matanya berputar dua kali—menerawang.

"Sepertinya... Memang terdengar aneh..."

"Ng... Bagaimana jika Wen? Haowen?"

Senyuman Luhan sontak merekah setelah penerawangan kecilnya mendapat satu titik temu yang _well,_ terlihat lebih wajar.

"Ya... Namanya adalah Haowen!"

"Nama Cina?" Alis Sehun kembali berkerut.

Di depannya lagi, Luhan merengut, "kenapa? Aku ingin menamai anakku dengan nama Cina, kau keberatan?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya pelan, "_Well,_ bukan masalah... Haowen nama yang bagus."

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan tangannya kepada Sehun—meminta suami tampannya itu memberikan Haowen untuk ia gendong. Sehun mengangguk dan memindahkan bayi laki-laki mereka itu dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Karena aku tampan, jadi aku yang akan memberikan nama untuk bayi laki-laki kita. Dan untuk bayi perempuan kau saja yang akan memberikan nama."

Err... Luhan, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika Sehun itu cantik bukan?

Sepertinya persepsimu memang sedikit miring.

* * *

><p>an: abaikan soal artikelnya x_x


	9. Chapter 9: Moody Time

Hal yang paling melelahkan bagi Sehun mungkin akan menjadi saat paling menyenangkan bagi Luhan.

Ow… sebenarnya tidak dalam segala hal pula.

Dua bulan yang lalu, saat dokter menyatakan jika Luhan positif tengah mengandung, menjadi _moment_ paling membahagiakan bagi Sehun. Ia berteriak senang sepanjang koridor selepas keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan itu.

Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suaminya.

Ia senang, tentu.

Namun tak mampu menenggelamkan sekelebat _memory_ betapa menyebalkannya ia saat sembilan bulan sepuluh hari itu berlangsung.

Bagaimana sifat _moody_ yang tak wajar selalu ia rasakan setiap detiknya, jelas merepotkan juga.

Dan hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun mengklaim saat seperti ini menjadi saat yang paling melelahkan—bahkan melebihi rapat direksi non stop yang harus ia ikuti sepanjang hari.

Menginginkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal dan di jam tengah malam, mungkin sudah terlalu biasa.

Namun akan sangat menjadi luar biasa, ketika Luhan bahkan bertingkah seperti layaknya Haowen. Merengek, malas makan, malas bangun, malas bergerak bahkan ia pun kerap kali meminta Sehun mengendong dirinya setiap hari.

Mungkin jika Luhan bukanlah laki-laki yang ia cintai sehidup-semati, Sehun akan sangat bersuka hati menghabiskan waktunya berada di kantor sampai jam tidur maksimal menjemput.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Sehun tetap kembali dari kantor sebelum pukul lima berdentang pada jam dinding.

Menyesap segelas air putih dengan terburu, lalu setelahnya Sehun menuju kamar Haowen. Ia bersenda gurau dengan jagoan kecilnya itu sembari memperdengarkan kekehan tak kalah menggemaskan dari Luhan yang tidur telentang di sampingnya.

"Saatnya untuk mandi sayang…" Sehun berujar sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya ia rundukkan lebih rendah untuk mengapai tubuh Haowen untuk ia gendong ketika—

"Yeayyy~"

—sorakan riang Luhan terdengar menyahuti.

Ia segera merubah posisi berbaringnya dan menempatkan posisi duduknya di samping kaki Sehun.

"Ayo kita mandi...!" kedua tangannya melayang di udara—memberi isyarat untuk di gendong Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membawa pandangannya kepada Haowen dan Luhan secara bergantian. Dan yang Sehun dapati ialah tatapan polos sama yang mengarah kepadanya.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit hanya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar ampuh dari masalah kecil yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini.

Luhan berakhir di bujukin oleh Sehun setengah mati hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu pun setuju untuk mendapatkan giliran terakhir.

Sehun memandikan Haowen dengan cepat. Memakaikan baju tidur kepada anaknya itu dan terakhir sebotol susu Haowen dapatkan sebelum akhirnya kedua orangtuanya itu pergi meninggalkan ia seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Sehun tersenyum senang dan menuntun Luhan terlampau hati-hati. Ia lalu berbisik dengan suara terlampau lirih dan Luhan menggelinjang geli karenanya.

"Saatnya mandi bersama Ruru sayang…"

Lalu berlanjut lagi ketika jam malam menjemput.

Sehun akan sangat berterima kasih jika Luhan mengijinkan dirinya tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Luhan hingga pagi menjelang. Setiap malamnya memang seperti itu, namun malam ini akan berbeda sepertinya.

Luhan menolak untuk di peluk. Sedikit dengan nada meringis ia menatap Sehun dan berujar dengan nada sungkan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun… aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Sebenarnya tiap kali aku kau peluk, aku merasa sesak."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Apa?"

"Apalagi sekarang…" Luhan melirik perut besarnya dan Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan pula.

Sehun hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya—rasa canggung mengusai dengan cepat. Ia hanya terlalu peka dan dapat memahami dengan tangkap apa yang emnjadi maksud laki-laki manis itu.

"Ba-baiklah… ayo kita tidur." Sehun menepuk bagian kosong tempat tidur di sampingnya. Luhan menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun lalu menarik selimut sampai batas dada.

Malam itu berakhir dengan keduanya tertidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

Ada beberapa hal yang lain pula yang menjadi bahan ketidaknyamanan tak masuk akal Luhan yang hanya dapat di angguki oleh Sehun.

Untung saja, pikir Sehun. Luhan hanya mengandung selama sembilan bulan sepluh hari, berarti selama itu pula Sehun tersiksa namun memasuki bulan ke sepuluh semuanya pun berakhir.

Sepertinya Sehun harus memikirkan pula beberapa hal buruk yang dapat merugikan dirinya sebelum meminta Luhan untuk hamil anak ke tiga mereka.

Namun saat seperti—

"Uh Sehun, pantatku gatal sekali. Coba kau lihat apa disana ada bercak merah?" Luhan dengan seenak hatinya menurunkan celananya lalu menungging setelah itu. Menungging tepat di hadapan Sehun yang bahkan merasa sesak tiba-tiba.

—Sehun mungkin akan melupakan niatan awalnya tersebut.


	10. Chapter 10: Prettier Than You

Haowen mungkin memang masih merupakan seorang bocah berumur empat tahun yang masih belum paham benar seperti apa kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini.

Namun Haowen tak cukup bodoh pula untuk tak menyadari betapa _special_nya ia terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga Oh itu.

Bukan tak pernah Haowen merasa cukup bingung tiap kali melihat anak-anak yang lain memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu, ditujukan untuk seseorang yang bergender perempuan, memiliki rambut yang panjang dan juga memakai dress sebatas selutut.

Haowen tak pernah melihat hal itu kepada ibunya di rumah.

Yang hanya ia pahami, ia terlahir dari seorang laki-laki _special_ dan _yeah…_ Haowen tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Namun jelas akan menjadi permasalahan jika ada anak-anak lain yang sebaya dengannya mulai melemparkan beberapa ejekan untuk dirinya dan terlebih untuk Mommy-nya.

Hari itu langit cukup cerah bersinar. Taman bermain menjadi tempat paling menyenangkan untuk di kunjungi dan Luhan mengajak Haowen pula menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat terbuka itu.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang disisi kanan taman dengan sebuah novel di tangan sambil sesekali memantau Hoawen yang kini mulai sibuk menaiki satu per satu wahana yang ada.

Ketika Haowen hendak menaiki ayunan, seorang anak perempuan berkepang dua yang sebaya dengannya datang menghampiri. Di tangannya ada sebuah boneka Barbie dan gadis kecil itu menatap remeh kepadanya.

"Aku memanggil ibu untuk seorang wanita tapi kau memanggil ibu untuk seorang pria."

Anank perempuan itu berdiri di depannya sambil melirik Luhan yang terlarut dengan bacaannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Haowen kembali.

"Itu aneh."

Haowen menatap tak paham kepada gadis kecil itu dan ikut memandangi Luhan sesaat.

"Apa yang kau sebut aneh?" ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau dan keluargamu yang aneh. Ibuku bilang, ibumu sedang hamil."

Haowen bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri angkuh di depan gadis kecil itu dan mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Mommy memang tengah hamil adikku, lalu apa salahnya? Dan keluargaku tidak aneh!"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan satu ujung bibir ia naikkan.

"Ibumu seorang laki-laki."

Haowen membenarkan hal itu.

"Ibu bilang, seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh hamil,"

"Tapi mommy hamil."

"Ya. Itu karena ibumu aneh, kau juga aneh. Seluruh anggota keluargamu aneh karena kalian semuanya laki-laki."

Gadis itu ikut berkacak pinggang dan ia maju selangkah mendekati Haowen. Mata sipitnya seolah menantang mata sipit Haowen dengan berani.

Haowen tak berujar untuk menyahuti perkataan pedas gadis sebayanya itu.

Dalam hati ia lagi membenarkan.

Ibunya seorang laki-laki. Itu benar.

Mereka tidak memiliki anggota keluarga berjenis kelamin perempuan di rumah. Itu juga benar.

Memang aneh, apalagi dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui -laki-laki tidak seharusnya hamil- membuat dirinya cukup tercengang beberapa saat.

Melihat hal itu, si gadis kecil semakin gencar saja melontar kalimat-kalimat miliknya yang seharusnya tak boleh ia ucapkan. Hei, bagaimanapun juga dirinya marupakan bocah berumur empat tahun. Isi otaknya mustilah diisi dengan kegiatan bermain bermain dan bermain.

Darimana pula dia mendapatkan kalimat itu? Bagaimana bisa otak polosnya dapat dengan jeli menafsirkan hal tersebut?

"Ibumu seorang laki-laki tapi dia hamil, hal itu aneh. Kau lahir dari perut laki-laki itu dan itu lebih aneh. Harusnya ibumu memakai rok pula agar semakin terlihat aneh."

Haowen mulai memanas. Seisi tubuhnya bahkan hendak terbakar tiap kali untaian kata itu di perdengarkan oleh inderanya. Haowen merutuk dalam hati dengan kesal. Uhh, Ia sungguh tak menyukai gadis kecil ini.

Maka, ketika kata terakhir gadis itu meluncur keluar, Haowen segera menyahutinya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Dengar ya gadis berkepang dua." Haowen melotot besar-besar menatapnya.

Ia mengancungi satu jari kecilnya dengan reflek lalu berujar dengan intonasi cepat dan menggebu-gebu.

" Untuk yang pertama kau sungguh sangat jelek. Kau bahkan merupakan orang terjelek bahkan melebihi badut di festival, rambutmu itu seperti ekor sapi dan itu aneh."

"…"

Gadis itu diam.

Haowen lalu mengacungkan jarinya yang kedua lalu menyambung kalimat. "Yang kedua, keluarga kami tidak aneh. Kami keluarga yang manis. Daddy merupakan orang paling tampan di dunia. Aku bahkan tampan karena daddy," Haowen tersenyum senang begitu melontarkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"…"

"Yang ketiga, mommy juga tidak aneh, mommy _special _jika kau ingin tau. Mommy sekarang sedang hamil adikku dan sebentar lagi adikku akan lahir dan dia akan menjadi adik paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. Dan yang terakhir," Haowen berkacak pinggang kembali.

"Mommy tak harus memakai rok untuk terlihat cantik dan mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor sapi seperti dirimu…"

"…karena pada kenyataannya mommy jauh lebih cantik di bandingkan dirimu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya bandingannya dengan mommy-ku!"

Begitu kalimat terakhir Hoawen selesai terlontar, isakan tangis pun segera terdengar.

"Nah nah coba lihat…" bukannya panik, Haowen kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula perempuan itu menyebalkan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menangis seperti dirimu. Aku hanya berharap adikku nanti bukanlah perempuan cengeng seperti dirimu."

Haowen lalu berbalik meninggalkan gadis kecil itu yang mulai menangis meraung-raung. Baru tiga langkah ia ambil, Haowen berbalik lagi dan menuju si gadis kecil yang masih menangis.

"Dan aku sungguh beruntung terlahir dari seorang laki-laki _special_ seperti mommy. Mommy _special_, kau dengar itu!"

Lalu ia berlari menuju Luhan. Menaiki bangku panjang itu dengan tergesa dan memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat—tetap berusaha menjaga jarak dengan perut buncit Luhan yang berisikan adiknya.

Luhan terkesiap dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari anak sulungnya itu. Novelnya bahkan terjatuh pada rumput di bawahnya, namun Luhan urung untuk punguti—memilih balas memeluk tubuh mungil Haowen.

"Mommy, Haowen love you. Love you sooooo much…"

* * *

><p>an: kemarin ada reader dengan penname **BubblePororo **nanya, kenapa disini Luhan di panggil Ruru bukan Lulu. Maksudnya sih biar beda aja gitu, hehe dan lagi Lu dalam bhs mandarin artinya Rusa, konsonan hangul L sm R itu juga sama kan, jadi mau Lulu atau Ruru ya sama aja. Got it? ^^


	11. Chapter 11: In Vancouver, Canada

Sehun sebenarnya tak berniat untuk membawa Luhan ikut serta pula bersamanya. Namun setelah di pikir-pikir, tak buruk pula jika Luhan ikut.

Dirinya memang akan berangkat ke Kanada untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya disana. Sehun berpikir, selagi ia berbisnis di Ottawa, ia akan menitipkan Luhan di rumah Yifan di Vancouver. Walau jarak yang terbilang jauh, namun akan lebih baik daripada Luhan dan Haowen ia tinggal di hotel selagi ia bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Belum lagi ketika Luhan mulai merengek dan Sehun jelas tak dapat menolak apapun yang menjadi keinginan laki-laki itu.

_Luhan memandangi pekerjaan Sehun dengan raut wajah yang datar. Namun dengan mata yang terus saja mengikuti pergerakan laki-laki itu, bergerak kesana kemari yang membuat kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tidak akan lama bukan?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan itu yang entah keberapa kalinya saat ini.<em>

_Sehun menoleh kepadanya sesaat dengan bibir ia sunggingkan sebuah senyum._

_Sehun lalu menggeleng dengan tenang._

"_Tidak sayang," Sehun pun masih tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama pula._

_Luhan merengut. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur lalu mengusap perutnya yang buncit dengan perlahan._

"_Sudah tau aku hamil besar seperti ini, tapi kau malah pergi." Luhan bahkan tak berniat untuk memelankan suaranya ketika mengutarakan kalimat itu._

_Sehun dengan jelas dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengabaikan travel bag nya yang terbuka begitu saja—memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan di atas tempat tidur._

_Sehun memiliki urusan kantor yang mendadak yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi ke luar negeri sore ini. Hal itu jelas dirinya harus meninggalkan Luhan tinggal bersama Haowen di rumah._

_Awalnya Luhan mengatakan, Oke._

_Namun seiring dengan pekerjaan Sehun memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper, Luhan mulai merajuk._

_Ia memang tak mengatakan secara gamblang—menyuruh Sehun untuk jangan pergi, namun beberapa sindiran—seperti tadi, contohnya—terus saja ia suarakan._

"_Aku hanya sehari saja berada disana sayang, malamnya aku sudah berada lagi di rumah."_

_Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap._

"_Bagaimana jika aku melahirkan saat kau tinggal pergi? Bayi kita pasti akan menangis jika ia tau ayahnya tidak ada saat ia lahir."_

_Sehun tertawa sekali._

"_Bayi yang baru lahir memang akan menangis bukan?"_

_Luhan cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan!" rutuknya kesal. Ia sempatkan mendorong dada Sehun lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur setelah itu mata ikut ia pejamkan pula._

_Sehun mengelus surainya dengan sayang. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kepada suami cantiknya itu lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut._

_Luhan membuka matanya lagi dan segera bertemu pandangan dengan iris milik Sehun._

"_Bolehkah aku ikut?" cicitnya ragu._

_Sehun balas menatapnya namun ia memberikan sebuah gelengan._

"_Uh please Sehunie… please pleaseee… biarkan aku ikut juga hm?"_

_Sehun lagi menggeleng, "Tidak bisa sayang. Kau tengah hamil tua."_

"_Ah kenapaaaa? Aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau pelit membelikan tiket untukku, aku bisa membelinya sendiri, ya ya? Biarkan aku ikut?"_

_Luhan menarik-narik kain kemeja Sehun dengan raut wajah memelas._

_Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya—menolak._

"_Tidak bol—"_

"_Ish Sehun menyebalkan! Luhan ingin pergi ke Kanada! Pokoknya Luhan ikut!~" Luhan merengek bagaikan anak kecil. Suaranya nyaring terdengar dan genggamannya pada kain kemeja Sehun kuat terasa._

_Jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya saja. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi._

_Luhan menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan sedih._

"_Sehunie~" ia memanggil nama suaminya dengan sedih._

_Sehun tak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian lalu ia masukkan ke dalam koper._

"_Kau ingin membawa berapa potong pakaian, hm?"_

"_YEAYYY~" dan Luhan pun bersorak senang setelahnya._

* * *

><p>Luhan telah mendapatkan surat sehat dari dokter kandungannya dan juga surat layak terbang menaiki pesawat, sebelum ia bersama Haowen juga Sehun berangkat ke Incheon.<p>

Luhan tersenyum senang selama perjalanan mereka. Ia banyak bercoloteh kepada Haowen yang hanya di angguki saja oleh anak sulung berwajah datarnya itu.

Sehun hanya berharap-harap cemas saja, semoga tak ada kejadian yang tak mengenakkan yang terjadi selama di perjalanan mereka menuju Kanada nanti.

Luhan menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan tidur bersama Haowen selama berada di pesawat. Sedang Sehun malah sibuk mempelajari berkas dokumen miliknya.

Hari telah berganti malam ketika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sampai di bandara internasional Kanada. Yifan menyambut mereka disana. Ia datang bersama dengan Lauren, puterinya. Haowen dengan semangat menuju Yifan dan segera di gendong oleh laki-laki yang menjadi kakak mommy itu.

"Aku akan mengusahakan pekerjaanku selesai disini lalu menyusulmu ke Vancouver, hm?" Sehun mencium bibirnya lama dan Yifan mencibir melihat hal itu. Ia tekan kepala Haowen masuk ke ceruk lehernya sedangkan Lauren pada paha belakangnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh menghinggapi Luhan ketika mobil milik Yifan bergerak menelusuri jalanan padat di Vancouver. Ia memengangi perutnya dengan gusar namun urung untuk mengeluh.

Yifan di sampingnya melirik sesekali dan Luhan memilih untuk membawa pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil saja.

Luhan pikir rasa sakitnya hanya akan berlangsung sebentar saja, namun nyatanya terus saja berlanjut hingga jam malam menjemput.

Luhan usap perutnya dengan lembut sambil ia tepuk sesekali.

_Tidak, kumohon jangan malam ini…_ lirihnya.

Ia pandangi wajah Haowen yang berbaring di sampingnya. Tidurnya tampak begitu nyaman dan hal itu dapat menjadi sedikit ramuan penghilang rasa sakit pada perutnya. Malam itu, Luhan masih dapat memejamkan matanya, hingga ketika pagi menjelang—

"Paman Yifan~~" Suara lengkingan Haowen menggema di sepanjang aspek rumah pagi itu.

Yifan masih berada di dalam kamarnya—bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor dan istri cantiknya Mia yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Haowen.

"Ada apa sayang?" melihat Haowen yang menangis membuat dirinya merasa takut.

"Perut mommy sakit, mommy terus menangis sejak tadi." Haowen menangis lebih keras. "Daddy~" ia ikut menggumankan Sehun di sela-sela isakannya.

Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang Luhan tempati semalam.

"Sayang bisakah kau menyiapkan mobilnya?" Yifan bertanya terburu menatap Mia.

Ia membopong Luhan yang pucat di atas tempat tidur. Bajunya basah dan Luhan nyaris hilang kesadarannya.

"Sehun… tolong panggil Sehun kesini. Aku tidak mau melahirkan jika tidak ada Sehun." Luhan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah sambil menggeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher Yifan.

"Yifan _please_…" dan Yifan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengatakan Ya dan ia melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar.


	12. Chapter 12: Say Hello To Ziyu

Suasana pagi di Ottawa begitu cerah hari ini. Matahari menampakkan dirinya dengan berani di awal pukul tujuh dan hangatnya mulai terasa membakar.

Awalan pagi yang baik untuk segala hal yang baik pula.

Sehun pun berharap seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa perasaannya tak bisa di katakan tenang, nyaman dan tentram.

Ia terbangun tengah malam. Berguling-guling kesana kemari dan meraih ponselnya sesekali. Merindukan Luhan, mungkin. Ia berniat untuk menghubungi suami cantiknya itu di Vancouver sana, namun ia urungkan. Tengah malam seperti ini, memangnya apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan selain berbaring tenang dan mengarungi alam mimpi.

Kegelisahannya masih berlanjut ketika pagi menjelang.

Sehun mulai mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kurang dari dua jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan seorang klien penting untuk melakukan negosiasi terhadap perencanaan kerja sama yang baru. Dirinya mungkin khawatir jika hal itu tak dapat berjalan dengan baik, mungkin ya seperti itu.

Sehun telah bersiap.

Ia telah siap dengan setelan jas mahal dan tataan rambut rapi yang terlihat. Semua berkas ini-itu telah berada di tangan. Ponsel ia hendak masukkan ke dalam saku dalam jas miliknya ketika benda pipih itu bergetar tiba-tiba.

Sebuah panggilan dari Yifan.

Sehun bahkan belum memberikan sapaan kepada kakak iparnya itu dan malah di sambut oleh retetan kalimat membingungkan yang ia dengar.

"_LuhanakanmelahirkanhariinidiamengancamtakmaudioperasijikakautakdatangSehun. PersetandenganbisnismudancepatlahkeVancouversekarang. Klik."_

Sehun _blank_ seketika. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar ia pikirkan. Semua berkas di tangan ia hempas begitu saja pada lantai lalu berlari terbirit keluar dari kamar.

**.**

Matahari masih bersinar dengan sangat cerahnya ketika Sehun sampai di Vancouver. Langkahnya besar-besar menapaki ubin rumah sakit dan segera ia dapati Yifan bersama Haowen di depan ruang operasi.

Anak sulungnya itu berlari cepat menuju Sehun dan memeluk daddy dengan erat.

Sehun tak bertanya apapun kepada Yifan dan si kakak ipar pun urung bersuara.

Pandangan Sehun hanya terarah pada pintu operasi yang tertutup rapat dan Sehun pejamkan matanya—mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

**.**

Di dalam sana, seorang bayi baru saja lahir. Dokter yang membantu persalinnya menatap bayi itu dengan bahagia dan ia berbisik kepada salah satu perawat yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Timbang dan ukur berapa panjang badannya lalu bersihkan." Si dokter bersuara pelan.

Di sela-sela pekerjaannya membersihkan lendiran darah si perawat berbisik.

"Kau bayi yang cantik… tapi kau berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Lalu terkikik pelan dan ia dekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga si bayi. "Kau cantik seperti ibumu."

**.**

"Haowen ingin melihat mommy," Haowen berbisik kepadanya.

Sehun usap punggung anak sulungnya itu lalu ia peluk lagi dengan erat.

"Haowen akan melihat mommy nanti, hm. Dengan adik bayi juga."

"Haowen ingin melihat adik bayi juga."

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Kesunyian menjemput ia dan Haowen. Pikiran anak dan ayah itu terlarut dalam dan tak menyadari ketika pintu operasi terbuka dengan perlahan.

Seorang perawat wanita keluar dari sana. Di lipatan tangannya terdapat seorang bayi berkulit merah dan ia mengumbar senyum ketika menghampiri Sehun.

"Tn. Oh?" ia bertanya untuk memastikan.

Kepala Sehun sontak terangkat. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menurunkan Haowen dari pelukannya.

"Ya. Saya Sehun Oh."

Perawat wanita itu semakin mengulum senyum lebar. Ia memperlihatkan bayi merah itu kepada Sehun lalu berucap.

"Selamat atas kelahiran putra keduamu Tuan." Lalu menyodori Sehun bayi dalam gendongannya itu.

Sehun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia membuka kedua lengannya dengan gemetar dan meraih bayi merah itu masuk ke dalam lipatan tangannya.

Sehun kecup sekali kening bayi itu lalu berujar,

"Selamat datang di dunia ini sayang. Aku daddy-mu."

Haowen menarik-narik pinggiran celana kainnya dan Sehun cukup paham untuk segera berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dan memperlihatkan adik kecil baru kepada Hoawen.

"Sapa adikmu sayang."

Haowen menatap adiknya dengan lama lalu berujar dengan senang setelah itu.

"Hallo adik kecil. Aku Haowen, aku adalah kakakmu, hihi… daddy, adik kecilku sangat menggemaskan!"

Sehun mengangguk pelan menyetujui pernyataan itu. Ia ciumi sekali lagi bayi bungsunya itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menyerahkan kepada si perawat wanita kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya?" Sehun bertanya sebelum si perawat wanita melangkah pergi.

"Kondisinya stabil. Dia akan di pindahkan ke kamar inap dan akan sadar beberapa jam ke depan."

**.**

Hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan adalah benda lunak nan hangat mengenai beberapa tempat di wajahnya. Di pipi kiri lebih banyak. Lalu setelahnya samar-samar terdengar bisikan pada inderanya.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah lalu membalas genggaman tangan pada tangan miliknya dengan pelan.

Irisnya segera bertemu dengan wajah milik Sehun setelah itu. Suami tampannya itu mengulas sebuah senyuman lalu lagi mengecupi pipi kirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap aspek ruangan dan segera tau dimana ia berada saat ini. Matanya menilik perutnya yang kini rata dan ia usap dengan perlahan.

"Dimana?" suara Luhan serak terdengar.

Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia naikkan kepala tempat tidur Luhan sampai beberapa derajat lalu membenarkan posisi berbaring Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam box. Indera penglihatan Luhan segera mendapati sesosok bayi mungil di antara lipatan lengan suaminya itu.

Luhan tersenyum hangat. Ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua lengannya dan menyambut bayi mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan Sehun segera mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang suami cantiknya itu. Ikut memperhatikan si bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Ujar Sehun. "Aku melihat matanya terbuka sekali dan itu mirip sekali dengan matamu."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa sayang?"

"Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut semua keputusanmu."

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyentuh hati-hati wajah bayinya. Mengusapnya lalu ia ciumi berkali-kali.

"Ziyu. Aku akan memberinya nama Ziyu."

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. Ia kecup bibir Luhan sekali setelah itu.

"Oh Ziyu. Itu nama yang bagus."

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit untuk memperhatikan Ziyu dalam diam. Disana Luhan pun teringat sesuatu.

"Kau sudah memberitau orangtua kita?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Yifan ge sudah melakukannya."

"Dan dimana Haowen?"

"Bersama Yifan, sedang makan siang. Mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Dan benar, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok menjulang Yifan dan Haowen di gendongannya. Di belakangnya ada Mia dan juga Lauren.

Haowen memekik senang melihat Luhan. Ia meronta minta di turunkan lalu berlari menuju tempat tidur. Sehun membantu dirinya naik ke atas tempat tidur. Haowen segera mencari mencari posisi strategis di samping kanan mommy-nya dan Luhan segera menciumi pucuk kepala anak sulungnya itu.

"Mommy sudah memberikan nama untuk adik kecil?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Namanya adalah Ziyu."

"Hai Ziyu, hihi…"

Yifan dan Mia memberikan ia selamat dan beberapa harapan untuk Ziyu di masa depan. Luhan mengucapkan Amin dengan semangat dan melontarkan beberapa kekehan kebahagian miliknya.

Kepalanya ia bawa kepada Sehun setelah itu.

"Sehun bisakah kau mengambil gambar? Aku ingin mengirimnya kepada orangtua kita."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan segera mendapati beberapa e-mail masuk untuk dirinya.

"_Tn. Sehun Oh, pihak kami meminta maaf kepada Anda, tiba-tiba saja kami mempunyai sebuah rapat penting yang tak dapat kami tunda. Mohon atas pengertiannya. Terima kasih."_

Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mulai mengarahkan lensa kameranya kepada Luhan di atas tempat tidur.

Mia mengambil alih pekerjaannya tiba-tiba. Yifan mendorong dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan sedangkan ia dan Lauren berdiri di samping kanan—berdampingan dengan Haowen.

"Say chesee~" Mia berseru.

Klik.

Send!


	13. Chapter 13: Sehun's Ex

Luhan merajuk sepanjang hari itu.

Buket bunga dan satu set perlengkapan bayi ia letakkan pada lantai begitu saja tanpa sudi ia sentuh sedikitpun.

Moodnya berubah drastis begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang siang tadi.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil -sama seperti dirinya-, memiliki wajah manis dan senyuman menawan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Si lelaki memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Baekhyun, teman semasa kuliah Sehun dulu.

Baekhyun bilang dirinya datang berkunjung begitu mengetahui Luhan baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya bersama Sehun.

Luhan menyambut dengan baik kedatangan laki-laki itu awalnya. Menjamunya dengan ramah dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berbincang yang lama. Sehun pulang setengah jam kemudian.

Laki-laki itu cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan suasana sedikit berubah canggung.

Beruntung saja Baekhyun tipikal manusia pintar membawa suasana. Terhitung kurang dari satu menit setelahnya, suasana nyaman kembali tercipta berkat laki-laki itu.

Makan siang berlanjut dan pembicaraan tampak semakin seru saja. Luhan menikmati benar _moment_ seperti ini. Ia menjadi pendengar yang baik atas apa yang Sehun dan Baekhyun lontarkan. Namun lama-kelamaan sesuatu yang ganjil pun merasuki pikirannya.

Sedekat apa Sehun dan Baekhyun dulu?

Setiap topik pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja dan seolah memiliki tali kesimbungan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi Sehun… aku cukup penasaran bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun saat kuliah dulu?" Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap lekat Sehun di depannya.

Baekhyun telah pulang sedari tadi, karena Sehun tak lagi kembali ke kantor Luhan pun segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi isi kepalanya itu.

Sehun terlihat begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar terlihat gelisah tiba-tiba. Kecurigaan Luhan pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan dan hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersinggungan. Sehun reflek memundurkan kepalanya.

"A-apa?"

"Kalian tidak terlibat dalam 'sesuatu' bukan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

Luhan berjengit. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya sesaat dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kami hanya teman semasa kuliah saja oke, kau pikir apalagi?"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri angkuh tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

"Teman yang seperti apa? Kalian terlihat begitu dekat dan sepertinya Baekhyun sangat mengenal dirimu."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kering seorang diri. Luhan semakin berjengit dan perlahan wajahnya mulai memasuki fase datar.

Tawaan Sehun perlahan menghilang dan ia mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Luhan layangkan kepadanya itu.

Ia berdehem sekali lalu bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan kembali.

"Lu—"

"Apa Baekhyun… mantan kekasihmu?"

"Sebenarnya ya… eh tidak-tidak! Kami tidak seperti itu—"

"JADI BAEKHYUN MANTAN KEKASIHMU?"

Sehun membelakak besar-besar dan berusaha menyangkal mati-matian. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Lelaki itu bahkan terlalu mempercayai persepsi awal dan takkan pernah mempertimbangkan persepsi kedua dan seterusnya.

Luhan menuju kamar kosong di samping kamar Haowen -yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar Ziyu-, mengambil buket bunga dan satu bungkusan besar yang Baekhyun bawa tadi dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Sehun datang dengan cepat. Menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang hendak menginjak-injak buket bunga itu dengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Luhan kesal setengah mati. Kepalan tangannya meninju-ninju punggung tegap Sehun dengan kalap.

Sehun tak berkutik. Ia dengan sabar menerima setiap bentuk kekesalan suami cantiknya itu dan semakin erat saja memeluknya.

"Lalu mengapa kalian putus? Kulihat kau masih terlihat gugup saat bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan bertanya di sela pelukan mereka. Gerakan tangannya telah terhenti dan beralih mencengkeram erat kemeja yang Sehun pakai.

"Baekhyun juga cantik, senyumannya sangat indah. Aku saja yang baru bertemu dengannya merasakan rasa nyaman saat berbicara dengannya."

Di belakangnya Sehun hanya mampu mengulum senyum saja. Ia usap sekali lagi punggung Luhan dan ia curi satu kecupan pada kulit leher belakang laki-laki itu.

"Karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan. Kau tau, aku menemukan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan itu pada seseorang yang lain."

Luhan paksa lepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

Dengan gemas Sehun menarik ujung hidung Luhan dan menjepitnya dengan pelan.

"Kau."

"Hah?"

Sehun menjepit hidungnya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dan Luhan meringis karena itu.

"Dasar tidak peka."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata mengisyaratkan kebingungan namun di selingi oleh tatapan berharap setelahnya.

"Maksudmu… kalian putus karena aku?"

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada orang lain dan orang itu adalah kau."

Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan Luhan yang ber _lovey dovey_ dan menempeli Sehun terus sepanjang malam.

Hingga seminggu berlalu dan Sehun membawakan sepucuk undangan pernikahan kepada Luhan.

"Baekhyun akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Dia mengharapkan kita untuk datang."

Luhan menerima undangan berwarna perak itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada sampul.

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun**

Mata Luhan membelalak besar dan ia memekik tak tertahankan.

"HAH? PARK CHANYEOL?!"


	14. Chapter 14: Luhan's Ex

"Oh Sehun cepatlah! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Luhan berteriak kencang dari luar kamar. Sibuk memasukkan beberapa keperluan Haowen juga Ziyu ke dalam tas sembari meneriaki Sehun yang masih berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Ya Tuhan!" Luhan menggerutu tanpa henti.

Di depannya Haowen hanya diam saja mendengarkan ocehan mommy-nya itu. Dirinya sudah tak begitu terkejut lagi mendengar teriakan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Ziyu lahir, Luhan memang seribu kali lebih cerewet dan suka berteriak sepanjang hari.

Haowen akan selalu memaklumi hal itu.

Dari dalam kamar, Sehun keluar dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Ia membenarkan letak dasinya dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Luhan di kamar Haowen.

"Uh sayang, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Sehun menunjuk dasinya kepada Luhan.

Si lelaki mungil menggerutu sekali lagi tapi tetap bangkit dan membuat sebuah simpul dasi suaminya itu. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat lalu segera meraih tas tangannya dan ia serahkan kepada Sehn setelah itu.

Langkahnya ia ayunkan menuju kamar yang satu lagi, bersebelahan dengan kamar Haowen dan menghampiri Ziyu di dalam box bayi.

Ia mengendong si bungsu lalu keluar dari sana. Di belakangnya Sehun mengikuti langkahnya dengan satu lengan Haowen ia genggam.

Jadi hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Baekhyun dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol.

Luhan begitu _excited _entah mengapa. Pada hari H bahkan Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sangat baik. Menata penampilannya juga Sehun dan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk bergerak cepat di setiap menitnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Haowen juga Ziyu ke rumah orangtua Sehun, mobil yang di kendarai Sehun pun melaju kembali menuju gedung resepsi pernikahan itu.

Luhan menampakkan air muka yang sangat baik. Ia mengulas senyum terlalu lebar dan bergerak kesana-kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang mempelai. Sehun bahkan di buat pusing dengan tingkahnya hari ini.

Para tamu undangan satu per satu mulai berkurang dan itu merupakan saat yang baik untuk bertemu dengan pasangan baru menikah itu. Sehun menyapa Baekhyun pertama kali lalu di sambung oleh Luhan pula.

"Hai Chanyeol."

"Eh Luhan?" alis Chanyeol menyergit. Baekhyun dan Sehun pun sama.

Ketiganya menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang bingung namun di abaikan oleh Luhan begitu saja. Fokusnya tertuju kepada sosok Chanyeol saja.

"Kejam sekali, mengapa tak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu, huh?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ia berujar dengan nada yang manja.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya. Pikiran lelaki mungil itu mulai menerawang—menebak-nebak apa hubungan ia dengan Luhan. Juga Sehun yang ikut membawa pandangan pula kepada Luhan. Ia tatapi suami cantiknya itu dengan tiga kerutan pada kening.

"Maaf, ku kira kau pindah ke Kanada setelah menikah." Pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan kepada Sehun setelah itu. "Jadi kalian tinggal di Seoul ya?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sudah lama sekali. _Well,_ selamat atas pernikahanmu Chanyeol. Kuharap kalian hidup dengan bahagia selamanya." Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Satu tangannya ia julurkan kepada Chanyeol dan di sambut oleh lelaki itu dengan cepat.

Seminggu yang lalu, Luhan sempat mengutarakan kalimat ini. Dan hari ini, Sehun lah yang berganti mengutarakannya pula.

"Aku cukup penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Kalian tidak terlibat dalam 'sesuatu' bukan?"

Bola matanya memicing menatap Luhan. Jika di ingat, seminggu yang lalu Luhan sempat pula memasang ekspresi semacam ini ketika menyatakan kalimat miliknya itu.

Yang membedakan mungkin, saat itu yang menjadi respon Sehun adalah sebuah keterkejutan. Memasang raut wajah terkejut bukan main dengan cepat-cepat ia menyangkal hal itu. Tapi disini Luhan malah tersenyum penuh misteri bahkan sempat terkikik pula.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada daun telinga Sehun dan Luhan berbisik dengan nada terlampau hati-hati.

"Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasihku."

Mudah di tebak.

Bola mata Sehun membesar dan rahangnya seolah jatuh—menganga begitu mendengar penuturan suaminya itu. Perasaannya mulai berubah tak nyaman dan ia pandangi wajah Luhan dengan air muka datar.

"Jadi ini mengapa kau begitu semangat menghadiri acara pernikahan ini? Karena kau akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu lagi." Intonasi bicaranya terdengar begitu mengejek. Luhan memandanginya dengan raut wajah tak bersalah dan ia ikut memicingkan matanya pula.

"Kau juga bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu." Ia menekankan kalimat itu.

"Kasus kita berbeda Luhan. Kau bahkan terlihat begitu semangat hari ini, sedangkan aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menghembaskan tangannya di udara dan ia menggeleng dua kali.

"Ayolah Sehun, _why so serious,_ huh? Aku bahkan putus dengan Chanyeol setelah ketahuan berselingkuh denganmu."

"A-apa?!"


	15. Chapter 15: Luhan and His Team

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah hari ini.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruang tengah keluarga Oh dan meniup beberapa helai rambut si kepala keluarga itu dengan senang hati.

Sehun telah menghabiskan waktunya sekitar dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu untuk terlelap tenang di atas permadani.

Dua puluh tiga menit yang lalu, Sehun cukup bersemangat mengajak Ziyu berinteraksi dalam banyak hal. Anak bungsunya yang baru baru berumur delapan bulan itu pada akhirnya ia biarkan bermain seorang diri dengan mainan berbahan karet sedangkan Sehun sendiri malah terlelap nyaman di sampingnya.

Dari arah dapur Luhan datang menghampiri dengan Haowen di sampingnya. Haowen tak terlalu peduli dengan daddy-nya itu dan malah beralih menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Ziyu saja.

Berbanding balik dengan Luhan yang memasang wajah masam di belakang sana.

Ia terlihat tak begitu senang dengan Sehun yang malah tertidur dan membiarkan Ziyu bermain seorang diri di sampingnya.

Luhan berbalik pergi dan menuju kamar. Membuat sedikit keributan—antara pergesekan barang ini itu dan di sertai dengan suara decakan pula kadang-kadang. Luhan keluar dengan beberapa barang di tangannya dan menghampiri anggota keluarganya kembali.

Luhan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Haowen. Anaknya itu terlihat begitu senang mendengarnya dan ia mengambil beberapa barang di tangan Luhan lalu mendekati Sehun.

Proyek pun di buka.

Ada tiga garis memanjang di masing-masing pipi, hasil bubuhan _eyeliner_ pinsil.

Beberapa warna _eye shadow_ yang berwarna natural di padukan dengan _eyeliner_ pinsil pada kelopak mata, antara warna cokelat hendak berubah menjadi hitam pekat terlihat begitu jelas pada kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. Garisnya memanjang dan menyatu dengan alis dengan sangat pas.

Haowen bahkan mengambil satu karet dan ia buat satu ikatan pada rambut daddy-nya itu.

Luhan terkikik tak tertahankan melihatnya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengambil satu gambar milik Sehun setelah itu.

Luhan segera menggendong Ziyu dan Haowen ikut berlari mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Satu jam berlalu dan Sehun mulai bergerak tak nyaman pada posisinya. Matanya yang berat untuk terbuka memaksa melirik jam yang tertempel pada dinding.

4.12

Hari sudah beranjak sore ternyata. Dengan malas Sehun bangkit dan mulai mengitari rumahnya dan Sehun merasa bingung sendiri tak mendapati satu anggota keluarga pun.

"Luhan?" ia menyerukan nama suaminya dengan suara serak.

Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Sehun berbelok masuk dapur dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas. Ia menenguknya dengan lega dan hendak memasukkan botol itu kembali ke dalam sana ketika matanya menangkap sebuah gambar yang tertempel di antara gambar-gambar _absurd_ lainnya.

Gambar ini bukan lah gambar yang di hasilkan oleh crayon seperti gambar-gambar yang lain. Gambar yang satu ini terlihat seperti gambar dari hasil _print out_.

Mata Sehun membelakak. Bola matanya bahkan hendak meloncat keluar saja begitu menyadari apa yang menjadi objek yang ada di dalam kertas _print out_ itu. Di sudut bawah kertas ada sebuah goresan tinta yang di tulis tangan—khas tulisan anak-anak,

_**We love you, daddy **_(di tambah dengan emot cium dan juga hati)

Langkah besar Sehun segera menapaki lantai dapur dengan tergesa. Memasuki kamar mandi dengan sebuah bantingan keras pada pintunya, ia mematut wajahnya lamat-lamat pada cermin dan dapat di tebak apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Di barengi dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya dengan dramatis dan memasang ekspresi wajah tak kalah dramatis pula, Sehun berteriak histeris sampai seantero sudut rumah.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN WAJAH TAMPANKU!?"

Lima belas atau dua puluh kilo dari rumah mereka, di sebuah kedai es krim… Luhan tertawa riang yang di sambut oleh Haowen pula di depannya. Baby Ziyu pun tak ingin ketinggalan pula, ia ikut tertawa bersama—tanpa tau apa yang menjadi bahan tawaan mommy dan gege nya itu.

"Hihihihihi~"


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Parent

"Sedang apa sayang?"

Sehun memeluk mesra Luhan dari belakang lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma laki-laki itu dari ceruk lehernya.

Luhan terkekeh karena geli karenanya namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan kecil miliknya tanpa berusaha melepas lingkaran tangan Sehun pada perutnya.

"Haowen bilang dia ingin omelet." jawab Luhan lembut.

"Oh,"

Keterdiaman menjemput selama beberapa menit dan Sehun masih tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka itu. Hanya saja ia tak lagi mencuri kecupan di kulit leher suami cantiknya dan hanya memperhatikan perkerjaan laki-laki itu saja.

"Selesai." Ujar Luhan senang.

Ia mematikan kompor lalu menuju rak untuk mengambil sebuah piring disana. Sehun yang masih memeluknya jelas membuat pergerakan Luhan menjadi tak leluasa. Namun -lagi- laki-laki itu urung pula untuk memisahkan diri.

"Sayang..." Sehun berbisik pelan tepat di lubang telinganya.

"Hm..."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hm?"

Sehun melepaskan lingkaran tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ulangnya kembali. Kali ini ia berikan sebuah kecupan lain pada ujung hidung lelaki berdarah Cina tersebut.

Kecupannya lalu turun pada _philtrum_ lalu ia jepit bibir atas Luhan dengan belahan bibir miliknya setelah itu.

Ciuman pun berlanjut. Lingkaran tangan Luhan pada leher miliknya semakin membuat Sehun leluasa. Jemarinya menjadi nakal dan menyusup masuk ke dalam celana bokser milik Luhan dan mempermainkan sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana.

Luhan meleguh dalam ciuman mereka. Ia lepaskan sepihak tautan bibir keduanya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun. Kakinya semakin berubah lemas seketika dan satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuannya ialah pelukan lengannya pada leher Sehun saja.

"Ta-tanganmu... nggh." Luhan menggigit pundak Sehun yang tertutupi oleh kain baju yang laki-laki pakai tanpa sadar.

"Um...?"

"Ssehuunn janghaann... disini..."

"Ouhhh pleahhhseee~"

Suara desisan lirih yang diikuti oleh desahan terdengar menyatu dengan suara kekehan Sehun.

Kegiatan menyenangkan itu terlalu jauh membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka hingga untuk menyadari ada seseorang yang lain pun terlihat sulit untuk di lakukan.

Haowen mematung pada tempatnya. Ia terdiam dengan mulut mengatup rapat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Adegan per adegan seolah begitu rinci dan jujur saja... bocah kecil itu tak melewati satu bagian pun.

Haowen lalu mengambil langkah mundur perlahan tanpa suara lalu masuk ke dalam kamar orangtuanya.

Ia mengambil tablet milik Luhan di dalam laci lalu mengirimkan sebuah e-mail kepada Yifan.

"Haowen melihat mommy dan daddy di dapur. Tangan daddy berada di dalam celana mommy dan mommy berbicara dengan suara yang aneh. Mengapa bisa seperti itu Fanfan?"

Di Kanada sana, Yifan hanya mampu menjatuhkan ponselnya lalu menjambaki surai pirangnya dengan frustasi-sambil memaki Luhan dan Sehun dari kejahuan.

"ARGGHHHHH LUHAN SEHUUUN KALIAN SUNGGUH ASDFGHJKL!"


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy Ziyu

Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang yang ia bisa. Pandangannya mengarah sejurus kepada Haowen dan Lauren yang duduk tepat di depannya. Mengobrol dengan heboh dan mengabaikan Ziyu sedari tadi.

Haowen bilang, ia memiliki bisnis dengan Lauren. Sebagai orang dewasa (menurut Haowen karena dia lebih tua dari Ziyu, maka dirinya telah di anggap dewasa) yang memiliki kepentingan pribadi tersendiri maka anak kecil seperti Ziyu tidak boleh bergabung dalam 'rapat' orang dewasa.

Ziyu mendengarkan dengan seksama permbicaraan dua saudaranya itu.

Pembahasan mengenai film kartun dan tokoh animasi lainnya menjadi topik hangat untuk di bicarakan oleh anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun itu. Ziyu semakin berkerut sebal. Jika hanya bercoloteh mengenai film kartun dirinya juga bisa… apalagi Ziyu memiliki tokoh animasi favoritnya juga. Bambi salah satunya.

Namun Haowen tetap _keukeuh_ mengatakan tidak boleh. Lauren pun sama, bahkan gadis itu membiarkan Ziyu bermain dengan boneka Ace kesayangannya pula, asal Ziyu membiarkan ia dan Haowen berbicara berdua saja.

Ziyu lantas turun dari atas sofa. Mengabaikan boneka Ace milik Lauren begitu saja dan membawa boneka Bambi bersama dengannya. Langkah kaki kecilnya tertuju pada kamar orangtuanya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana, Ziyu sempatkan menoleh ke pada 'dua orang dewasa' itu dan tetap mendapati pemandangan yang sama.

Ziyu membuang muka. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Luhan yang sedang menonton anime harus meng_pause_kan sesaat video itu dan menerima tubuh Ziyu yang naik ke atas pangkuannya.

"Ziyu kenapa sayang?" Luhan bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anak bungsunya itu.

Ziyu mengkerat erat pada leher Luhan. Memeluk mommy-nya itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ziyu ingin minum susu?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

Ziyu menggeleng.

"Atau Ziyu mengantuk? Ingin tidur?"

Lagi, bocah berumur tiga tahun itu menggeleng.

Luhan berakhir dengan menghela nafasnya. ia tak bertanya lagi dan membiarkan anak bungsunya memeluk dirinya dalam posisi aneh seperti itu.

Ziyu perlahan mulai terlelap di atas pundak Luhan. Pelukannya lengannya pada leher mommy-nya mulai melonggar dan Luhan berinisiatif untuk memindahkan Ziyu pada sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

Jam telah menunjukkkan pukul empat sore dan Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi. Sudah saatnya menyiapkan makan malam dan membantu anak-anak untuk mandi.

Namun Ziyu merengek ketika Luhan menarik tubuhnya menjauh darinya. Cepat-cepat Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Ziyu—menenangkan.

Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lagi dengan pelan lalu beranjak bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Ia mempertahankan posisi Ziyu yang memeluknya bagai koala dan keluar dari kamar. Di ruang keluarga ia dapati Haowen dan Lauren tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang seru disana.

"Waktunya mandi anak-anak!" Luhan berseru.

Haowen dan Lauren mengangguk patuh dan beranjak bangkit dari sofa.

"Ziyu ayo mandi bersama," Lauren berujar dan di angguki oleh Haowen.

Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu menggeleng dengan cepat dan semakin menggeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara ceruk leher mommy-nya pula.

"Tidak mau!"

Lauren terlihat kecewa namun ketika Haowen mengajak dirinya untuk segera bergegas, gadis kecil itu menurut saja.

Sedang Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan makan malam. Gerakannya terbatasi, tentu. Ziyu memang tak banyak bergerak namun tetap saja. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tak memiliki kuasa pula untuk menolak keinginan anaknya itu.

Sehun pulang satu jam kemudian. Kening laki-laki itu berkerut melihat Ziyu dalam gendongan Luhan. Ia berubah khawatir dan berpikir anak bungsu imutnya itu tengah sakit.

Namun Luhan menggeleng dan ia memberi kode Sehun untuk mengambil alih Ziyu untuk laki-laki itu gendong. Dan lagi Ziyu merengek—tak mau.

"Ziyu sama daddy, hm. Mommy harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita sayang." Sehun membujuk. Dan Ziyu masih_ keukeuh_ menolak.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya tidak mauuuuuuuuuu~"

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi pada ceruk leher Luhan lagi dan suaranya terendam disana.

"Haowen ge selalu bersama Lauren jie, jika mommy bersama daddy… lalu Ziyu?"

" Pokoknya Ziyu ingin mommy."

"Mommy milik Ziyu!"

"Pokoknya daddy tidak boleh bersama mommy~"

Kalimat terakhir bocah itu pun sukses membuat Sehun kaget bukan kepalang. Reaksinya sedikit berlebihan namun Sehun benar melakukan hal tak wajar itu.

"YACH! Tidak boleh. Mommy milik daddy~"

"Mommy milik Ziyu~"

"Tidak tidak. Mommy belongs to daddy, everybody know it."

"No! Mommy belongs to Ziyu!"

Perdebatan konyol itu hanya mendapatkan respon putaran bola mata Luhan.

"Sehun _please_… Ziyu anakmu, oke?"

"Tapi Luhan—"

Luhan memasang wajah datarnya dan Sehun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya jika sudah seperti itu.


	18. Chapter 18: Monster

Malam di guyur oleh hujan dengan lebatnya. Kilat dan juga petir ikut menemani pula menambah kesan tak menyenangkan suasana malam ini.

Di dalam kamarnya, Ziyu meringkuk ketakutan. Suara hujan memang hanya terdengar sayup-sayup saja di luar sana, namun kilatan petir pada langit malam terlihat begitu jelas dari jendela. Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu bahkan tak berani beranjak sedikit pun sekedar membenarkan letak gorden yang di tiup kencang oleh angin.

Perasaannya semakin tak dirasa baik. Ziyu bahkan tak dapat memejamkan matanya walau sesaat. Setidaknya ia butuh seseorang untuk menemani tidur malamnya saat ini.

Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu mengambil satu bonekanya dan mendekap kuat di dada. Ia menatap jendela sekali lagi dan menunggu sampai kilatan petir tak lagi menggelegar. Kakinya telah ia turunkan menapak pada lantai dan dengan langkah secepat kilat diluar sana, Ziyu pun berlari keluar kamar.

Langkah kecilnya terayun menuju kamar orangtuanya dan berpikir untuk tidur disana—itu ide yang bagus. Mommy-nya pasti akan memberikan ia sebuah pelukan hangat juga senandung merdu yang akan mengantar Ziyu terlelap.

Ziyu berjinjit meraih kenop dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan—antisipasi untuk tak membangunkan orangtuanya itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu pula, keadaan kamar gelap namun suara seperti—

"_Ngghhh… Ssehhunn~ Ah ah ahhh…"_

"_Ouhhh Luhan sayanghhh jangan ketatkan lubangmu shhh~"_

"_Ahh… Ngghhhh~"_

—menyambut pendengarnya dengan berisik.

Ziyu mematung. Gelap kamar membuatnya sedikit merinding. Beberapa karakter monster yang sempat ia tontoni membayangi pikirannya tiba-tiba.

Jangan katakan jika ada monster di dalam kamar orangtuanya.

Sambaran kilat di luar masih terlihat memasuki rumah. Ziyu semakin ketakutan. Langkahnya ia tarik mundur lalu beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen.

"Gege." panggilnya.

Haowen yang masih tak memejamkan matanya menghidupkan lampu tidur dan menemukan sosok kecil Ziyu di ambang pintu.

"Ziyu ada apa?" tanyanya.

Ziyu tak langsung menjawab. Ia mendekati tempat tidur Haowen terlebih dahulu dan merangkak naik ke atas sana setelahnya.

Haowen menyambut adiknya dengan baik. Ia bahkan berbagi selimut dan memeluk tubuh adik kecilnya itu.

"Ziyu takut, ge." Ziyu bercicit lirih pada dada kakaknya.

"Jangan takut… hujan akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Ziyu tidur ya?"

Ziyu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Haowen. Tatapan polosnya mengartikan banyak hal dan Haowen sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah adik bungsunya itu pikirkan.

"Ge," panggil Ziyu lagi.

"Hm." Haowen menyahut. Kesunyian nyatanya membuat matanya mulai berat terasa.

"Apakah mommy dan daddy akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Ziyu itu membuat matanya terbuka dengan spontan. Ia ikut menatap Ziyu dan memberikan tatapan tak paham miliknya.

"Mommy dan daddy kenapa?"

"Berjanjilah, ini sungguh akan menjadi rahasia kita saja, ge." Ziyu menjulurkan kelingkingnya dan Haowen mengaitkan dengan kelingkingnya dengan ragu. Setelahnya Ziyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pada telinga Haowen.

"Ada monster di kamar mommy dan daddy, suaranya—menyeramkan sekali, ge."

"Huh?"

"Seperti ini—ah ah ah…"

Ziyu bahkan memberikan gambaran suara yang sempat ia dengar dengan setiap patahan kata yang terputus—walau tak sedramatis yang sempat indera pendengarannya itu tangkap beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di depannya Haowen tak berujar dengan cepat untuk memberikan sebuah respon. Mendengar Ziyu yang menirukan suara yang ia dengar dari kamar orangtua mereka itu, sedikit banyak membuat Haowen déjà vu tiba-tiba, dirinya merasa tak asing—karena sebenarnya suara monster yang sempat Ziyu katakan itu… sempat pula tertangkap oleh pendengarannya, dulu.

"Gege juga sempat mendengar suara monster itu," Haowen setengah berguman mengatakannya.

Alis Ziyu berjenggit.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Di kamar mommy dan daddy juga?"

Haowen menggeleng.

"Gege mendengarnya di dapur," Haowen ragu mengatakannya. Ziyu menatapnya penuh harap dan Haowen mau tak mau melanjutkan kalimat miliknya.

"Tapi Ziyu… itu bukanlah suara monster, tapi suara mommy dan daddy."

"Oh…"


	19. Chapter 19: Flat Face

Luhan seharusnya sudah berangkat sejak dua puluh tujuh menit yang lalu. Rombongan keberangkatannya ke YongJu bahkan telah lewat dan terpaksa Luhan pergi menggunakan bus kesana.

Luhan mendapat perjalanan gratis ke YongJu yg di berikan oleh tatangganya kemarin sore dan Luhan berjanji dia akan datang. Namun sepertinya tak semudah saat ia mengatakan ya, karena pada kenyataannya Ziyu yang merengek sambil menangis itu menjadi penghalangnya.

Anak bungsunya yang berusia tiga tahun itu menahan ia untuk pergi. Ia memeluk kaki Luhan erat-erat sambil menangis dan Luhan begitu kewalahan karenanya.

"Mommy hanya pergi sebentar sayang, sebelum jam makan malam mommy sudah kembali, hm?"

Ziyu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Wajahnya yang imut bersimbah air mata dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Tidak boleh~ Mommy pokoknya tidak boleh pergi~~"

Luhan menatap Sehun hampir menangis. Dirinya tak ingin egois meninggalkan Ziyu menangis gila seperti ini sedang ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi. Namun di sisi lain, keinginannya untuk pergi tak dapat ia tahan pula.

YongJu itu terkenal dengan banyaknya kebun buah dan juga perternakan yang hasilnya dapat di ambil sesuka hati. Belum lagi Luhan telah memiliki tiket masuk, itu berarti Luhan hanya perlu membayar untuk barang keinginannya saja.

Sehun akhirnya turun tangan. Ia menuju Luhan dan Ziyu yang terduduk dramatis di lantai dan meraih tubuh anak bungsunya itu untuk ia gendong.

Tak dinyana, Ziyu terisak semakin dalam. Tangisannya semakin nyaring terdengar dan tangannya menggapai-gapai kepada Luhan. Mau tak mau laki-laki cantik itu membawa tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Ziyu di rumah tidak sendiri sayang, ada daddy dan Haowen ge yang akan menemani Ziyu bermain, bukan?" Luhan mulai lelah untuk membujuk. Pada kenyataannya Ziyu masih _keukeuh_ menolak dan kepalanya terasa pusing terus ia gelengkan sedari tadi.

"Tidak mau, Ziyu tidak mau. Ziyu mau mommy~"

Sehun saling bertukar pandang dengan Luhan dan sama-sama menggidikkan bahu mereka—tak paham. Di atas sofa Haowen diam saja memperhatikan adegan drama yang tengah di lakoni orangtuanya dan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya. tangannya tak berhenti terus mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu dengan sabar.

"Karena Haowen ge dan daddy tidak memiliki ekspresi, Ziyu takut melihatnya. Apalagi daddy, jika tidak ada mommy, daddy akan terus memasang wajah seperti tembok... Wajah daddy sangat menyeramkan dan Ziyu takut melihatnya."

Luhan: "..."

Haowen: "..."

Sehun: "..."


	20. Chapter 20: Coffe's Accident

Film kartun bertajuk 3D "Stand By Me, Doraemon" mengisi layar teve malam ini. Di ruang tengah, dengan lampu berkapasitas kecil menerangi, Sehun dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya duduk berkumpul dan menontoni film kartun itu.

Di atas sofa sendiri terlihat Sehun dengan Luhan duduk disana dengan sebuah selimut menutupi kakinya. Sedang Haowen dan Ziyu menempatkan diri mereka duduk di atas permadani dengan kaki sofa sebagai sandaran.

Luhan terlihat cukup manja malam ini. Tubuhnya ia bawa sepenuhnya kepada Sehun sambil sebelah tangan terus menggenggam tengan suami tampannya itu dan memainkan ruas jemarinya sesekali.

Gelak tawanya terdengar renyah ikut berbaur dengan tawa Haowen juga Ziyu ketika tingkah konyol Nobita terpampang di layar sana.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis saja dan dengan santai meraih _mug_ miliknya berisikan kopi dan menyesap isinya dengan tenang. Luhan mendongak dan memperhatikan gerakan jakun naik turun Sehun dengan tatapan polos. Ketika Sehun hendak meletakkan_ mug_ itu di atas meja kembali, Luhan meraihnya dan ikut menyesap isinya pula.

Luhan jahil, dan Sehun tau akan hal itu. Ia sengaja meninggalkan banyak busa kopi pada bibirnya lalu mendongak lagi kepada Sehun.

Gelak tawa Haowen dan Ziyu masih menemani ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekali dengan cepat. Luhan terkikik kecil dan kembali meninggalkan busa kopi tersebut pada bibirnya.

"Kau nakal sekali Ruru…" Sehun berbisik berat pada lubang telinganya. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dengan sengaja lalu mengulum kuping suami cantiknya itu.

Mata Luhan terpejam dan genggaman tangannya pada badan_ mug_ menggerat. Merasakan dengan kuluman Sehun dan dadanya berdebar dengan begitu kencang.

"Ruru ingin Sehun gigit ya?" Sehun tertawa mengatakannya dan Luhan pun sama.

Luhan merubah posisi duduknya sesaat dan meletakkan mug kopi itu di atas meja kembali. Ia menatap Sehun dengan menggoda—dengan mata mengerling jenaka dan melempar satu kerlipan setelah itu.

"Memangnya Sehun bisa?" suaranya yang pelan mengingatkan Sehun kepada suara milik Ziyu.

Mata sipitnya melirik kepala anak-anaknya sesaat. Kedua bocah yang masing-masing terpaut umur empat tahun itu terlihat begitu serius dengan film kartun mereka dan Sehun pikir tak masalah untuk bermain bibir dengan Luhan-nya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan meraih selimut yang tadinya meutupi kaki Luhan—beralih untuk menutupi kepala mereka kini.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan menginginkan satu sama lain dengan kentara terlihat.

"Jangan remehkan Sehun yang tampan ini Ruru sayang…"

Sehun tersenyum tampan. Tubuhnya ia condongkan semakin dekat kepada Luhan dan dengan sengaja menggigit ujung hidungnya. Hanya sesaat dan di detik selanjutnya segera Sehun hujani pipi suami cantiknya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan basah miliknya.

Luhan lagi terkikik. Wajahnya ia palingkan dan segera bertemu dengan bibir milik Sehun di atas bibirnya. Mengecupnya sekali lalu menjauhkan wajahnya setelah itu.

"Well, tambah remasan apapun, oke..." Luhan kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia menggenggam jemari milik Sehun—menahan beberapa kemungkinan akan ciuman tak asing yang akan segera ia dapatkan.

"Just lips and tongue, oke?"

Sehun terlihat tak suka namun kepalanya tetap ia anggukkan.

Luhan tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya dan ia pun memulainya pertama kali. Mulutnya ia buka dan belahan bibirnya saling mengisi belahan milik Sehun pula. Tarik ulur bibir pun terjadi setelahnya. Sehun melumatnya dengan gerakan yang lembut dan hanya butuh tiga detik bagi Luhan jatuh terlena.

Bibir kedua saling berpangutan dalam, saling mengulum dan menarik lembut benda lunak itu masing-masing. Suara decakan semakin terdengar saat lidah mereka bertemu, menukar liur lalu kembali mengecup pelan bibir itu. Bergantian.

**.**

"Ge, apa yang sedang mommy dan daddy lakukan?" ziyu berbisik dengan suara yang terlampau pelan. Bahkan lebih pantas di sebut sebagai gumanan seorang diri

Haowen menggidikkan bahunya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus kepada layar teve di depannya—enggan untuk ikut melihat atas apa yang tengah adik bungsunya itu perhatikan.

Bagaimana suara aneh-aneh itu mulai terdengar—antara suara kecapan atau decakan, entahlah—di balik selimut yang menutupi kepala orangtuanya itu. Juga gerakan pelan kaki— yang terlihat resah milik orangtuanya pula.

"Tidak tau," jawabnya tak (mau) peduli.

Orangtuanya memang selalu seperti itu.

Paman Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka bilang: orangtuanya itu memang lahiriahnya mesum. Sudah seharusnya sebagai anak-anak yang baik budi pekerti, Haowen harus memaklumi hal itu, er… Ziyu juga.


	21. Chapter 21: JongIn's Story

Jadi, sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu rumah kosong di sebelah rumah keluarga Sehun resmi di tempati oleh orang baru. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan menambahi pula jika mereka telah menikah di kali pertama mereka mengunjungi keluarga Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang berprofesi sebagai koki itu membawakan banyak sekali makanan dan mereka menghabiskan senja dengan saling mengobrol di kediaman Sehun. Singkat saja, mereka pun menjadi teman yang akrab.

Sehun cukup nyaman-nyaman saja dengan kehadiran tetangga barunya itu. Cukup senang di karenakan Luhan yang memiliki banyak waktu senggang di rumah setidaknya dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo tanpa keluyuran tanpa arah seperti hari lalu.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ada kalanya Sehun merasa malas jika harus bertemu dengan pria bernama Jongin itu. Pribadinya cukup cerewet. Dia senang berbicara dan bercerita tentang banyak hal dan sukses membuat Sehun tercengang pada tempat duduknya.

Hari ini pun tak jauh berbeda.

Luhan berbaik hati membelikan banyak daging untuk pesta_ barbeque_ kecil-kecilan mereka dan mengundang pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pula. Di halaman belakang, dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai sibuk menyiapkan bara api, Sehun memutuskan duduk pada bangku kayu yang ada disana sembari memperhatikan Haowen dan Ziyu yang bermain bola di depannya.

Sehun mengulum banyak senyum sepanjang sore itu ketika Jongin datang menghampiri. Menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sehun. Jongin ikut pula menatapi apa yang menjadi fokus tuan rumah itu. Jongin mengulum senyum pula melihatnya.

"Pasti membahagiakan sekali memiliki jagoan-jagoan lucu seperti mereka." Jongin berujar. Nadanya terdengar tulus dan Sehun semakin lebar saja menarik senyum bibirnya.

"Ya. Mereka adalah kata lain dari anugrah bagi kehidupanku. Hidupku terasa lebih sempurna karena Luhan yang mendampingiku disini."

Sehun melirik Luhan pula yang tengah bercoloteh seru dengan Kyungsoo.

"Harus kuakui aku merasa iri dengan kehidupanmu Sehun."

Sehun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin. Mengamati lamat-lamat raut pria itu dan Sehun pun menyergitkan keningnya.

"Iri?"

Jongin balas menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

"Aku sudah hampir dua tahun menikah dengan Kyungsoo tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum di beri kesempatan untuk _yeah…_ mengandung anak kami."

Sehun berubah tak enak hati.

"Masih belum waktunya Jongin, Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tetap berusaha dan lakukan yang terbaik." Sehun menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat.

"Mengenai hal itu tentu sudah kulakukan dari dulu Sehun. Kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik baik." Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya sesaat untuk menghadap Sehun.

"_Fyi,_ aku sudah menjelajahi situs-situs di internet baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri untuk menemukan referensi agar Kyungsoo dapat hamil. Di awali dengan pengobatan ini-itu, terapi, obat-obatan herbal dan juga tentang seks tentu saja. Ada banyak sekali posisi bercinta paling jitu agar Kyungsoo cepat hamil. Mulai dari ranjang bahkan balkon, kami sudah pernah melakukannya. Bagiku yang paling hemat saat melakukan seks di atas ayunan, _beuhh…_ nikmatnya tak tertandingi. Apalagi aku juga memaksukkan beberapa _sex toy_ agar permainan kami lebih _makyuss_… pernah aku berpikir untuk memasukkan buah semangka ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo tapi aku khawatir lubang cantiknya akan melebar dan ujung-ujungnya dedek Jongin juga yang akan tersiksa. Ah, dan kau tau Sehun hal hebat apalagi yang pernah kami lakukan? Aku pernah memasukkan sebuah dildo yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari dedek Jongin ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo sembari kami menaiki _roller coaster_, aku bukannya mau berkelakuan kasar saat itu, hanya saja Kyungsoo menggodaku dan kami berakhir dengan bercinta di dalam mobil. Bukankah itu hebat, mungkin sesekali kau harus melakukannya kepada Luhan juga…"

Sehun hanya mampu menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan wajah merah padam dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Jongin yang tengah menaik-turunkan alisnya itu entah mengapa terlihat begitu menakutkan bagi Sehun.

Hari inipun, Jongin (masih) sukses membuat Sehun tercengang.

**.**

"Hei Kyung, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Keliatannya serius sekali."

"Um… Mungkin tentang pekerjaan mereka di kantor."

"Hm ya, mungkin saja."


	22. Chapter 22: Sehun's Problem

Ciuman bibir masih berlanjut. Basah, lembab dan juga belahannya yang telah membengkak menjadi bukti seperti apa dalamnya lumatan yang Sehun berikan. Luhan menggerang seperti biasa. Tubuhnya telah polos dan Sehun yang berada di antara selangkangannya mulai sibuk mempersiapkan kebanggaannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Luhan.

Kepala penisnya sudah mulai masuk ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menarik keluar batang ereksi itu.

"Kau melupakan kondommu, Hun." Tangannya meraba nakas dan meraih sebuah kondom baru di atas sana lalu melemparkannya kepada Sehun. "Cepat pakai."

Sehun mendesah kesal. Dengan sungkan ia memasangkan pengaman berbahan plastik itu untuk menutupi kulit penis miliknya.

_Luhan tega. Selalu saja seperti ini._ Batinnya merana.

**.**

Jadi, Luhan beralasan dirinya sungguh tak ingin mengandung anak ketiga mereka lagi. Cukup dua saja dan ia bilang ia tak membutuhkan anak ketiga. Sehun merengut. Bibirnya ia majukan sejauh yang ia bisa lakukan dan mulai merajuk.

"Aku tidak akan keluar di dalam lubangmu."

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, terakhir kali saat aku hamil Ziyu. Kau sudah lupa ya?"

"Saat itu aku kelepasan."

"…"

"Ayolah, lagipula tidak enak jika harus pakai penggaman terus, Ru. Rasanya tidak puas!"

"Itu masalahmu!"

Seperti apa Sehun mencoba membujuk pada akhirnya Luhan akan tetap memberikan jawaban **Tidak **sebagai intinya.

Sebenarnya, bukan anak ketiga yang menjadi masalah Sehun. Tapi itu… mengenai penisnya yang harus balut kandom setiap kali bercintalah yang menjadi permasalahannya. Tidak puas,setidaknya menjadi alasan utama disini.

Luhan tak mau peduli. Sehun _sih_ enak masuk-menusuk saja, lah Luhan… kalo Sehun keluar di dalamnya ujung-ujungnya Luhan akan hamil lagi dan itu menyebalkan. Jadi daripada ia repot selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, lebih baik ia menolak jauh-jauh hari saja.

Dan karena hal itu pula, Sehun tak dapat menahan diri agar otak jeniusnya itu mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan batinnya itu. Misalnya melontarkan beberapa modus—

"Ziyu mau adik kecil tidak?" Sehun bertanya di suatu malam. Ziyu baru saja hendak tidur dan Sehun berbaik hati mau menina-bobokkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Adik kecil?"

"Ya. Adik kecil?"

Kening Ziyu berkerut samar, dan otak polosnya mulai memproses maksud yang tersirat dari pertanyaan daddy-nya itu.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa harus punya adik kecil?"

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya dua kali. Ziyu masih menatapnya polos seperti tadi dan Sehun jadi canggung sendiri.

"Ya itu.. ng… tidak ada."

Tangannya dengan cepat menaikkan selimut Ziyu sampai batas dadanya.

"_Well, good night baby. Sweet dream."_ Dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pula pada keningnya.

_Mungkin Ziyu masih terlalu kecil jadi dia tak mengerti,_ Sehun masih berpikir positif saja dan menghampiri Haowen setelah itu. Anak sulung yang memiliki wajah sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen sama seperti dirinya itu sedang meringkuk di balik meja dengan pena menari-nari pada kertas buku di depannya.

Oh sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Haowen sedang apa?" Sehun berdiri di samping anaknya itu dan memperhatikan pula apa yang sedang anaknya itu tulis.

"Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." Haowen menjawab.

Sehun berguman pelan sebagai jawaban. Matanya memperhatikan dengan jeli bilangan matematika yang tuliskan anaknya dan mengangguk paham. _Wah Haowen pintar—hihi ini keturunan gen dariku pastinya. _Sehun berujar dalam hati.

"Haowen mau adik kecil lagi tidak?" Sehun bertanya. Masih menatap fokus pada halaman buku anaknya itu.

"Hm?"

"Adik kecil. Kali ini perempuan mungkin?"

Haowen membawa pandangannya pada Sehun dan memberikan sebuah tatapan datar miliknya seperti biasa.

"Tidak."

"…"

Pada akhirnya Sehun memang akan selalu menggunakan pengaman; kondom sebelum bersetubuh dengan Luhan.

"Anak ketiga ya Ruru sayang, _pleaseeeee~_"

"Tidak!


End file.
